when devil falling in love with angel
by kim kyusung
Summary: Huan Zi Tao adalah seorang malaikat yang bertugas menangkap setan di bumi, tapi satu setan pun tidak ia dapatkan. sehingga ia memakai cara dengan memanggil setan tersebut, bukannya setan kecil yang mudah ditangkap. melainkan setan dengan sosok yang sangat menawan bernama Wu Yi Fan/Kris yang terpanggil. bagaimana jika malaikat jatuh cinta dengan iblis ? chapter 7 update (END)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : When Devil falling in love with Angel

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort

Length : 1 of ?

Cast : KrisTao

Other cast : seiringin perjalanan FF #plak

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya #maksa

Rating : T /M

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) Gaje, Abal, aneh,Typo(s) nempel dimana mana -.-" Bahasa keluar dari EYD.

**Note** : FF ini terinspirasi dari Komik karangan TAKAMIYA Satoru, dan jalan alur ceritanya juga author tambahin

Disini peran tao malaikat,

Sedangkan peran Kris : iblis/setan

OKE LAH….tanpa banyak omong mari kita mulai….

Chapter 1

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

_Huang Zi Tao adalah seorang malaikat…._

_Bertugas menangkap para setan yang bergentayangan dibumi…_

_Entah itu makhluk setan kecil atau besar….._

_Tapi, sayangnya tao tidak pernah menagkap se'ekor setan pun…._

_Dia pun diancam oleh petinggi malaikat SUHO…._

_Jika, Tao tidak mendapatkan setan ,Tao akan dipecat menjadi malaikat_

_atau dimusnah kan menjadi abu…_

_Tao yang bertekad, akhirnya memakai matra pemanggil setan secara diam-diam…._

_Bukannya setan kecil yang mudah ia tangkap, _

_Malah…muncul sesosok setan yang menawan nan tampan…_

_Iblis itu bernama Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris…._

_Dan inilah kisah mereka dimulai…._

_Iblis yang selalu identik bertolak belakang dengan malaikat…_

_Kini Kris dan Tao saling mencintai…._

_Akankah cinta mereka bersatu atau berakhir menjadi abu…._

Terlihat langit malam yang sangat indah, dimana langit malam bertabur bintang sungguh sangat cantik. Dan, apa itu terlihat namja manis berambut hitam legam dengan jubah berwarna putih dan sepasang sayap yang putih bersih. Apakah dia malaikat ? yap….dia adalah malaikat. Sepertinya malaikat itu sedang memburu setan. Terlihat ,ada sepasang makhluk besar seukuran manusia berwarna merah dan bertanduk di kepalanya. Kini sosok malaikat dan setan itu saling menatap satu sama lain, memberikan deathglear terkuat masing-masing. Namja malaikat kini telah bersiap, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah bulu putih yang sudah ia mantrai untuk di lemparkan ke iblis itu.

"bersiaplah iblis…."

"kau tidak akan bisa menangkap ku." Malaikat itu merasa ditantang oleh setan , hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. WUSSSHHHH…

Malaikat itu pun melesat kearah setan, namun setan itu berhasil menghindar dan menendang malaikat itu hingga terpental jauh. Malaikat itu pun terpental sangat jauh dan membuatnya menjadi terbang tidak seimbang,dengan susah payah malikat itu menstabilkan kepakan sayapnya. Agar dapat tetap melayang di udara.

"Yak…..setan jelek ! jangan lari kauuu." Namun, nihil malaikat itu tidak menemukan setan di langit, hanya langit gelap yang kosong. Dan ,dengan berat hati malaikat itu meninggalkan tempat tragedi, kembali ke apartemen miliknya. Malaikat ? Apartement ? biar ku jelaskan.

Malaikat yang tadi kita lihat bernama Huang Zi Tao, bekerja di department penakluk setan di dunia malaikat dan tugasnya memburu setan yang bergentayangan di dunia manusia. Dan soal apartement. Tao hanya bertugas menajdi malaikat pada malam hari. Dan .pagi sampai sore ia akan menajdi mahasiswa di sekolah ternama di kota seoul, yaitu High School EXO.

Tao yang kini sudah merubah wujudnya menjadi sosok manusia, sedang duduk di lantai dengan meja yang hanya ada sebuah cermin. Perlahan cermin itu bersinar dengan kuat dan menampilkan sosok namja cantik dengan lesung pipi yang sangat indah.

"Tao…."

"Ratu Lay….." balas tao pada sosok namja yang ada dihadapannya, sosok yang di sapa hanya menampilkan senyumannya dengan lembut sehingga lesung pipi itu merekah dengan indahnya.

"bagaimana kabar mu di dunia manusia ?"

"huweeeee…eommaaaaa." Renggek tao, eomma ? yap…sosok yang awalnya tao panggil dengan ratu Lay tadi adalah eomma ya di dunia malaikat. Belum sempat ratu Lay berbicara, cermin itu berganti sosok dengan wajah yang tidak kalah malaikatnya, sangat berwibawa. Dimana, ada Ratu pasti ada Raja, dan dialah Raja/petinggi di dunia malaikat Raja Suho.

"Yak..tao, apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa 1 setan pun tidak berhasil kau tangkap,eoh ?." omel Raja pada anaknya. Seketika cermin itu berganti menjadi sosok ratu.

"jangan kau dengarkan ucapan appa mu. Terus semangat chagiya." Cermin berganti menjadi sosok Raja,

"Tao…walaupun kau anak ku, tapi jika kau tidak menangkap 1 setan pun, maka kau akan ku pecat. Arraso. ?"

"suho…jangan kasar seperti itu pada tao."

"aku tidak jahat, ini untuk kebaikannya Lay-ah."

"tapi, cara mu salah."

Tao yang mendengar pertengkaran ratu dan raja malaikat sekaligus orang tuanya menatap bosan.

"eomma..appa, sudahlah…jgn bertengkar" lerai tao ,sesungguhnya tao tidak ingin melihat orant tuanya bertengkar karena hal yang sama, yaitu tentang tugas tao yang tidak pernah mendapatkan setan. Tapi, Suho dan Lay tidak merespon, hanya ada satu cara agar mereka berdua berbaikan.

"hiks…hiks…eomma, appa…hiks.." mendengar tangisan suara anaknya membuat Suho dengan Lay, berhenti bertengkar , dan langsung melihat tao.

"uljimma…nae aegya, maaf kan eomma ne,"

"tao…mianhae, appa tidak bermaksud."

Setelah tao berhenti menangis, percakapan mereka selesai akhirnya mereka mengakhiri sesi saling melepas rindu dengan keluarga.

Dan, sekarang tao sedang membaca buku matra, untuk menguatkan ilmu sihirnya menangkap setan. Saat membalik lembar halaman selanjutnya tertulis "mantra memanggil setan" tao yang tertarik langsung segera membacanya, dan mempraktekannya.

Tao pun membuat lingkaran dimana sisi-sisi lingkaran tersebut terdapat symbol-simbol aneh.

"hemm….jika, sudah membuat lingkaran tinggal menunggu jam 00:00 kan" gumam tao, dan tao melirik jam di dindingnya "5 menit lagi."ucap tao dengan sabar ,tao pun menunggu di depan lingkaran tersebut, menit demi menit ,dan detik demi detik. Dan waktunya tiba…..

SRIIIIINGGG…

Cahaya gelap keluar, Tao yang sudah bersiap di posisinya , langsung menangkap sosok setan yang keluar dari lingkaran tersebut. Namun, karena sekarang sosok tao menjadi manusia dia tidak mempunyai tenaga yang cukup kuat. Dan, na-as setan itu menindihi tubuh tao, dengan posisi setan itu menompang badannya dengan kedua tangan yang berada disisi kepala tao.

Tao yang melihat sebuah tangan disisi kepalanya, langsung mengdongkak ke atas.

BLUUSSSHHHH….wajah tao sangat dekat dengan sosok itu,dan suskes membuat wajah tao memerah

-ta-tampan sekali- batin tao.

TBC/END

Don't Forget Review


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : When Devil falling in love with Angel

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort

Length : 2 of ?

Cast : KrisTao

Other cast : seiringin perjalanan FF #plak

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya #maksa

Rating : T /M

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) Gaje, Abal, aneh,Typo(s) nempel dimana mana -.-" Bahasa keluar dari EYD.

**Note** : FF ini terinspirasi dari Komik karangan TAKAMIYA Satoru, dan jalan alur ceritanya juga author tambahin

Disini peran tao malaikat,

Sedangkan peran Kris : iblis/setan

OKE LAH….tanpa banyak omong mari kita mulai….

Chapter 2

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

_Huang Zi Tao adalah seorang malaikat…._

_Bertugas menangkap para setan yang bergentayangan dibumi…_

_Entah itu makhluk setan kecil atau besar….._

_Tapi, sayangnya tao tidak pernah menagkap se'ekor setan pun…._

_Dia pun diancam oleh petinggi malaikat SUHO…._

_Jika, Tao tidak mendapatkan setan ,Tao akan dipecat menjadi malaikat_

_atau dimusnah kan menjadi abu…_

_Tao yang bertekad, akhirnya memakai matra pemanggil setan secara diam-diam…._

_Bukannya setan kecil yang mudah ia tangkap, _

_Malah…muncul sesosok setan yang menawan nan tampan…_

_Iblis itu bernama Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris…._

_Dan inilah kisah mereka dimulai…._

_Iblis yang selalu identik bertolak belakang dengan malaikat…_

_Kini Kris dan Tao saling mencintai…._

_Akankah cinta mereka bersatu atau berakhir menjadi abu…._

Tao yang melihat sebuah tangan di kedua sisi kepalanya, langsung mengdongak ke atas.

BLUUSSSHHHH….wajah tao sangat dekat dengan sosok itu,dan suskes membuat wajah tao memerah

-ta-tampan sekali- batin tao.

Tampan ? yap…setan itu berbeda dengan setan biasanya. Lihat saja penampilanya, tubuh yang professional dibalut dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam, rambut berwarna blonde, telinga kanan terdapat anting hitam, mata elangnya yang tajam ditambah dengan wajah rupawan. Bukan kah itu iblis memang seperti itu. Menggunakan daya tariknya untuk menjerumuskan manusia berbuat jahat.

"Malaikat." Ucap iblis yang berada di atas tubuh tao, perlahan iblis itu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah tao, menepis jarak diantara mereka. Tao yang melihat hanya dapat memejamkan matanya, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

10 detik…

25 detik…

45 detik…

Merasa tidak terjadi apa-apa, perlahan tao membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah namja itu sudah menyeringai dan mengeluarkan aura iblis berwarna hitam pekat yang begitu menakutkan. Tao yang melihat aura itu hanya dapat menelan salivanya. –eomma…appa…tao takut- batin tao dalam hati.

"kenapa malaikat memanggil ku, eoh ?." dengan tekad tidak ingin dipecat menjadi malaikat. Tao pun mengeluarkan sehelai bulu putih yang sudah ia matrai, bersiap melemparkan namja yang berada di atasnya.

"aku dari department penakluk setan."

"lalu…"

"tentu saja aku memanggil mu agar aku bisa menagkap setan."

Namja iblis itu hanya menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspersinya dan perlahan mengambil helai bulu putih itu dari tangan tao, dan seketika bulu putih itu terbakar hangus tidak tersisa. Namja iblis itu pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tao. Tao yang dari jarak jauh saja sudah terpesona, apa lagi dari jarak sedekat ini, hanya bisa terpana.

"kenapa kau ingin menagkap setan."

"Ka-Karena…kalau tidak menagkap setan, aku bisa dipecat."

"kalau kau memang ingin tetap menjadi malaikat, kenapa melanggar aturan malaikat, eoh ?."

Melanggar aturan malaikat ? yap…malaikat dilarang memanggil setan/iblis secara sengaja, jika pihak petinggi tahu maka malaikat itu akan diberi hukuman yaitu sepasang sayap indah sang malikat akan di musnahkan.

"jadi kau rela melakukan segala hal asal tetap menjadi malikat, begitu ? hahaha…lucu sekali." Tawa iblis itu dengan lepasnya. Hei…tuan iblis tidak tahukah kau bahwa ada malaikat yang terpana dengan mu.

DHEG….DHEG…DHEG…seketika jantung tao berdetak dengan cepatnya. – aish…ada apa dengan ku- batin tao

"nama ku Kris…siapa nama mu."

"Zi Tao…"

BRUUUKKKK…..

Seketikan tubuh tao terangkat dan terbalik, kris memegang kedua tangan tao dengan tangan kirinya yang panjang. Mengunci pergelangan tangan tao. Entah sejak kapan baju bagian belakang tao sobek, sehingga sekarang kris dapat melihat sepasang sayap putih menempel di punggung tao.

Dengan perlahan kris menyentuh sayap itu dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Tao yang ketakutan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, tangannya kini di kunci oleh kris.

"HE-HENTIKAN."

Teriak tao ketakutan, akibat ulah kris. Bagi tao, saat jari-jari tangan kris menyentuh sayapnya. Rasanya dingin seperti es.

"kau suruh aku berhenti ? ku jawab tidak." Kris pun mengeluarkan kuku-kuku jarinya sangat panjang, bisa dilihat hanya dengan kuku itu kris dapat merobek kulit manusia. Dan, benar saja kris mulai menggores sayap tao dengan kukunya.

SREEEETT….

Terlihat sayatan luka yang cukup besar, dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari salah satu sayap tao. Tao yang merasakan sayapnya di gores oleh kris. Menangis, menahan sakit yang ia rasakan.

"AKH….HENTIKAN…NANTI SAYAP KU PATAH." Kris yang mendengar jeritan kesakitan tao menghentikan aktivitasnya. Mengembalikan kukunya menjadi normal kembali. Disentuhnya luka disayap itu.

"sayap mu tidak akan patah."

"ta-tapi.."

"sungguh membosankan jika sayap mu patah semudah itu."

"aa-apa maksud mu."

"kalau sayap mu patah, itu berarti kau akan ada disisi ku. Bukan kah itu menyenangkan."

"aniyo…aku tidak ingin menjadi iblis."

"benarkah ?"  
"kalau begitu akan ku ajarkan bagaimana menjadi malaikat sesat, tao."

Kris pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke sayap tao. Menyentuh luka itu dengan lembut dan….

CHUUUU~~~

Kris mencium luka yang ada disayap tao, dan seketika luka itu , tao yang merasakan sentuhan bibir kris pada sayapnya hanya dapat menampilkan wajah memerahnya. Dingin, sangat dingin bibir iblis itu, tahukah kau tao sentuhan itu adalah racun….racun yang dapat meluluh kan hati seoarang malaikat bernama Zi Tao.

-SKIP TIME-

Pagi hari yang cerah di sekolah High School EXO terlihat tao dengan sosok manusianya berjalan dengan santainya masuk ke gedung sekolah. Melewati koridor-koridor kelas tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mata semua murid. Tentu saja bukankah seorang malaikat berbeda dari manusia. Kita lihat saja tao kini dengan tinggi professional, kulit halus bersih, cantik, manis, imut, rambut hitam legamnya yang menambah nilai plus. Dan, jangan lupakan senyuman seoarang malaikat, manusia mana pun yang melihat pasti akan terpesona. (termasuk author XD) tapi hanya ada satu kelemahan yaitu jalan pikirannya.

Maksud ya ? walapun dikaruniai paras yang sangat sempurna tapi, sikap tao yang lugu dan polos membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh #digampar kris.

KREEEEEKKKK….

"pagi semua." Sapa tao pada semua teman-teman dikelas. Dan, dengan senang hati semua teman-temannya membalas. Tao pun berjalan ke arah bangku tempat duduknya. Pojok kanan paling belakang, karena tempat duduk itu sangat pas karena tao dapat merasakan matahari.

"tao kau bawa baju olahraga ?."

"nde…D.O hyung."

Yaahh…saat menjadi manusia tao mempunyai teman bernama D.O seorang namja mungil, bermata bulat dan sangat menyukai memasak ini, D.O yang duduk didepan bangku tao, langsung merubah posisi duduknya. Sehingga sekarang ia berhadpan dengan tao.

"Tao..kau tahu tidak, tadi saat aku lewat ruang guru…aku mendengar kelas kita akan ada murid baru."

"jinjjayo ? nuguseyo ?

"molla….dan mungkin dia akan duduk di situ."

Tao yang melihat arah telunjuk D.O hanya menatap horror bangku disebelahnya. Entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk.

"BAIKLAH…KE BANGKU MASING-MASING." Teriak sang guru memasuki kelas,

"hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru dari china, jadi kalian harus berteman baik dengannya, arraso."

"ndeeeeeee...seonsaengnim"

"masuklah."

Semua murid termasuk tao melihat ke arah pintu, perlahan pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja bagai pangeran di negri dongeng muncul ke permukaan. Tao yang melihat namja itu hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"annyeong…Wu Yi Fan imnida, tapi kalian bisa memanggil ku kris."

"baiklah…kris, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Zi Tao….! Tao angkat tangan mu."

Dengan berat hati, tao pun mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas. Dan, kris yang melihat tao mengeluarkan smirknya, berjalan dengan kerennya ke arah tempat duduknya.

KREEEKKK….

Kursi disamping tao bergeser, dan kris pun duduk dibangkunya. Tao yang berada disamping kris hanya menatap lurus ke depan, tao tidak ingin menegok ke sebelahnya. Tapi, bukan iblis namanya jika tidak bisa membuat orang yang tidak memperhatikannya menjadi memperhatikannya.

Kris pun menaruh tangan kanannya dimeja untuk dijadikan sandaran kepalanya. Menatap sosok malaikat disampingnya, menatap tanpa melepaskan pandangannya. Tao yang dipandang kris menjadi gelisah –aiiishh….dasar iblis, kenapa dia menatap ku.- gumam tao dalam hati.

Tao yang mendapatkan ide langsung menginjak kaki kris dengan kencangnya.

"YAK…APPPOOO…."teriak kris ,dan seisi kelas menatap kristao dengan tatapan –apa yang terjadi-

"ada apa kris."

"mianhae… seonsaengnim."

"baiklah….kajja, kalian ganti baju kalian dan langsung ke lapangan."

Sekarang semua murid kelas tao berada dilapangan. Tao yang sedang memikirkan masalah tentang jabatan malaikatnya menajdi tidak focus. Dan ,tiba-tiba sebuah bola volley menghantam kepala tao dengan keras dan tao pun pingsan.

-UKS-

"aduuuhh…kepala ku."

"kau sudah sadar."

"Kkkk-kris."

"kau itu berat sekali, dasar malaikat gendut."

"yak…apa maksud mu."

"kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih pada ku, aku lah yang membawa mu ke UKS."

Tao pun langsung melihat kesekeliling ruangan. Dan, memang benar kini tao berada di UKS. Kris yang melihat tao ,langsung naik ke atas ranjang yang tao duduki, perlahan memojok kan tao hingga tao terhempit ke dinding.

"aa-apa yang mau kau lakukan."

"hanya memeriksa, apa ada yang terluka."

"menjauh…aku benci setan."

"kenapa kau benci setan ?

"karena, setan selalu bersenang-senang dan bersikap kejam."

"lalu…"

"setan itu selalu mengabulkan permintaan manusia dan merebut jiwa mereka."

Kris yang mendengar penuturan tao, membawa tubuhnya menjauh dan tersenyum meremhkan. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan tao barusan. Tapi, sesungguhnya kris tidak tertarik dengan jiwa manusia. Kris selalu menganggap semua manusia itu kotor. Kembali mendekatkan dirinya ke tao, mengangkat dagu malaikat tersebut.

"Tao mau kah kau menjadi milik ku, aku serius ?." tao yang mendengar kris berbicara seperti itu langsung menolaknya dan mendorong kris kuat-kuat.

"aniyo….omongan setan tidak bisa dipercaya !."

"aku tidak peduli mau kau percaya atau tidak."

kris pun perlahan menyusupkan tangannya memasuki kaos olahraga tao, membelai sayap putih di punggung tao yang tersimpan dibalik baju.

"Tidak…."

"tenang sayap mu tidak akan patah."

"aku benci pada mu kris."

"boleh saja kau membenci ku, suka atau benci…marilah kita ukir perasaan yang tak akan terlupakan…kau tau apa itu ?"

Tao yang merasakan belaiyan tangan kris di punggungnya terhayut. Wajahnya kini memerah dan tao tidak bisa menahan gejolak yang ada di dalam dirinya hanya dapat mendesah nikmat.

"euugghh…aaahhpaahh ituuuuhh."

"namanya adalah CINTA.."

Kris pun langsung mencium bibir malaikat itu dengan lembut….

CHUUUU~~~

TBC

Disinilah awal kisah itu dimulai…dimana malaikat bernama Zi Tao jatuh cinta pada iblis bernama Kris.

Bagaimana kisah percintaan mereka ? tunggu next chap XD

Hehhehehe…..lagi-lagi TBC dibagian penting (u,u)a

Ada yang nanya bagiaman FF yang lain ? TENANG aja…author ga bakal bikin FF lain terlupakan. Pasti author lanjutin dan tamatin. FF ini author buat karena sebentar lagi FF yang judulnya GIVE ME YOUR LOVE mau tamat….hehehehe

Okeh balasan Review chapter 1 :

**Devintan98 : **ini udah lanjut, gomawo buat review ya #peluk

**BaekRen :** ini udah lanjut, gomawo buat review ya #peluk

**Imroooatus :** udah ga penasaran lagi kan gomawo buat review ya #peluk

**Summer Jung : **ampun kenapa ?

Ada yang salah dengan tao ? #muka bingung

**Tania3424 :** ini udah lanjut, gomawo buat review ya #peluk

**ZinniaJOY :** hehehehe…..mianhae udah buat penasaran, #deep bow ! and gomawo buat review ya #peluk

**Ajib4ff :** ne, tao emang uke yang the best , terima kasih atas doa ya #deep bow# gomawo buat review ya #peluk

** :** ne, pasti happy ending #senyum pepsodent# ganti rate ? maksud ya M #smirk# boleh lah nanti ratingnya di naikin XD gomawo buat review ya #peluk

**Em EXO :** ne, ini udah lanjut #senyum# and gomawo buat review ya #peluk

**YuniNJ :** okehhh…ini udah lanjut #senyum# and gomawo buat review ya #peluk

**Putchan :** ini udah lanjut , kilat kah ? karna author kirim pake ddangkoma #plak# gomawo buat review ya #peluk

**AngelGie HantaoRis :** neeeee….ini udah lanjut, gomawo buat review ya #peluk

**Pyolipops :** author pelit (u,u)a ! aniyo…author baik hati, rajin menabung dan tidak pelit…hehhehehe

Okehh..ini udah lanjut and gomawo buat review ya #peluk

**Shin Min Hwa :** okeehhhh (^.^)7, ini udah lanjut gomawo buat review ya #peluk+cipok#plak

**Time to argha :** jinjjayo ?

Hahahahah…alurnya ngebut…itu karena bikin ya saking hebohnya mungkin #garuk-garuk pala

Ne, gomawo buat saran dan kritiknya…#deep bow# gomawo buat review ya #peluk

**Riyoung Kim :** neeee…ini udah lanjut (^.^)7, gomawo buat review ya #peluk

Okeh…itu balasan yang udah review chapter 1! mianhae, misal ya kalau ada yang engga kesebut…

Author Cuma mau bilang :

**Saranghae…jeongmal saranghae buat yang udah review**

**#peluk + kissue satu-satu XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : When Devil falling in love with Angel

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort

Length : 3 of ?

Pairing : KrisTao

Cast :

-Suho : King Angel

-Lay : Queen Angel

-Tao : Prince Angel

-Chanyeol : King Devil

-Baekhyun : Queen Devil

-Kris : Prince Devil

-Kai : Devil (sahabat kris)

-Kyuhyun : Devil (paman kris)

-Changmin : Devil (paman kris)

-D.O : Human

-GyuGyu : peliharaan tao & kris

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics,

Rating : K/T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

**Note** : FF ini terinspirasi dari Komik karangan TAKAMIYA Satoru, dan jalan alur ceritanya author banyak yang rubah ^^ Kris, Kai, Tao, D.O di dunia manusia mereka semua kelas 3.

Dan, panggilan hyung/ge ikutin yang real.

Mian jika kemarin ff ya singkat banget dan alur kecepetan ^^

Itu karena, chapter 1 dan 2 aku ga baca ulang, biasanya aku kalau bikin ff udah selesai suka baca ulang, dan kalau ada yang kurang pasti di tambahin, tapi kemarin engga -,-" ! heheheheh

Mianhae #deep bow

OKE LAH….tanpa banyak omong mari kita mulai….

Chapter 3

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

_Huang Zi Tao adalah seorang malaikat…._

_Bertugas menangkap para setan yang bergentayangan dibumi…_

_Entah itu makhluk setan kecil atau besar….._

_Tapi, sayangnya tao tidak pernah menagkap se'ekor setan pun…._

_Dia pun diancam oleh petinggi malaikat SUHO…._

_Jika, Tao tidak mendapatkan setan ,Tao akan dipecat menjadi malaikat_

_atau dimusnah kan menjadi abu…_

_Tao yang bertekad, akhirnya memakai matra pemanggil setan secara diam-diam…._

_Bukannya setan kecil yang mudah ia tangkap, _

_Malah…muncul sesosok setan yang menawan nan tampan…_

_Iblis itu bernama Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris…._

_Dan inilah kisah mereka dimulai…._

_Iblis yang selalu identik bertolak belakang dengan malaikat…_

_Kini Kris dan Tao saling mencintai…._

_Akankah cinta mereka bersatu atau berakhir menjadi abu…._

"Aku benci pada mu kris."

"Boleh saja kau membenci ku, suka atau benci…marilah kita ukir perasaan yang tak akan terlupakan…kau tau apa itu ?."

Tao yang merasakan belaian tangan kris di punggungnya terhayut akan kenikmatan yang kris berikan. Wajahnya kini memerah dan tao tidak bisa menahan gejolak yang ada di dalam dirinya,tao hanya dapat mendesah nikmat.

"Euugghh…aaahhpaahh ituuuuhh."

"Namanya adalah CINTA..."

Kris pun langsung mencium bibir malaikat itu dengan lembut, melumatnya dan…..TRINGS

Seketika kris langsung menjauh dari tubuh tao, sedangkan tao yang tadi berada dibawah kris, langsung membuka matanya , dan betapa terkejutnya tao melihat sebuah cahaya merah seperti bola api melayang mengitari atau lebih tepatnya mengikat tubuh kris. Dan, tentunya bola api itu tidak bisa di lihat oleh manusia biasa.

TAP…

TAP…

TAP…

TAP…

Terdengar sebuah suara langkah kaki, dan CEKLEEKKKK…pintu berwarna coklat itu pun perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok namja tampan, berkulit tan ,berambut ikal kecoklatan, dan jangan lupakan tatapan matanya yang membuat siapapun akan terpesona olehnya. Setelah menutup pintu ,perlahan namja itu mendekat kearah tao, duduk disamping tao dan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Angel Tao."

"Aa-apa maksud mu kai-ah. "

Jawab tao dengan gugup. Bagiamana tidak gugup, namja yang ada dihadapannya ini mengetahui sosok aslinya. Selama ini tao hanya mengetahui namja yang ada dihadapannya adalah namja bernama kai, atau biasa di panggil kkamjong. Kai adalah ketua osis di sekolah ini, seluruh murid disini mengenal kai. Dan, jangan lupakan kai ini adalah namjachingu dari sahabat tao yaitu D.O.

"Hehehehe…kau Malaikat yang sangat lucu, Tao-ah "

Kai pun bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri kris yang sedang terikat oleh bola-bola api yang sepertinya sangat menyiksa kris. Tao yang melihat kai mendekati kris ingin melarangnya, tapi belum sempat tao mengatakan sepatah kata pun, tao dibuat kaget oleh perlakuan kai. Lihat saja, dengan mudahnya kai menyentuh bola-bola api itu dengan tangan kosongnya.

"Hello…Kris, atau harus ku panggil My Prince Devil."

Berbeda dengan tao, kris memandang kai dengan pandangan meremehkan dan memasang smirk andalannya. CTAK….dengan sekali petikan jari kris, bola-bola api yang mengikat tubuh kris dengan mudah ia lepaskan.

"Kau menggangu acara ku." Ucap kris dengan aura hitam yang sangat menakutkan.

WUSSSHHH…..seketika kris mengeluarkan sayap hitam legam yang terlihat gagah, kokoh dan penuh kebanggan itu. Tao yang melihat kris mengeluarkan sayapnya langsung menarik kai, untuk menjauh dari kris. Tao pun memasang kuda-kuda untuk menghadapi kris, walau sejujurnya tao tidak yakin apakah ia akan berhasil mengalahkan kris. Tapi, demi menyelamatkan namjachingu temannya, Tao harus yakin.

"Yak…kris, dia itu manusia…jika kau membunuhnya, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan mu."

Ancam tao kepada kris, kris yang di ancam hanya memasang stay coolnya, melayang mendekati tao, menundukan badannya sedikit dan menempelkan keningnya dengan tao. Tao yang tadinya memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung, kini hanya dapat mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali.

"Manusia kau bilang."

"N-nde…kai itu manusia."

"Benarkah ?"

Kris pun langsung merubah posisinya menjadi tegak, mengangkat tangan kanan dan menaruhnya diatas kepala tao, SREETTT…..kris memutar tubuh tao untuk menghadap kearah kai. Betapa terkejutnya tao, melihat kai memiliki sayap yang hampir sama dengan kris. Bedanya, sayap kai terlihat lebih kecil.

Kai pun perlahan mendekati tao, melayangkan tubuhnya. Sekarang tao berada di ruangan dimana ada dua iblis, dan satu malaikat. Tao memandang kai dan kris secara bergantian.

"Aa-apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada ku, jangan mendekat ?"

Tao pun langsung mengeluarkan sehelai bulu sayap putihnya membacakan matra pada sehelai bulu itu, dan seketika sehelai bulu berwarna putih itu bersinar dengan terang. Sepertinya disekolah ini akan terjadi perang antar iblis dan malaikat. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghentikannya.

CEKLEKKKKK… Terlihat namja mungil, cantik ,bermata bulat berdiri di ambang pintu, namja itu adalah D.O sahabat Tao.

"Tao…bagaimana keadaan mu ? Eh…ada kkamjong. "

Kini kris, kai, dan tao sudah kembali ke wujud semula. Dimana tao sedang berbaring, kris yang duduk disamping tao. Sedangkan, kai yang berdiri tidak jauh dari ranjang tao. Ahh…sepertinya kata 'Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghentikan pertarungan iblis dan angel' harus di ralat. Buktinya D.O dengan mudahnya menghentikannya.

"Gweachana D.O hyung, hanya terbentur sedikit."

Ucap tao sambil tersenyum, kai yang kini sudah berada dibelakang D.O memeluk posesif D.O ya, entah kenapa image kai yang berwujud devil tadi kini luntur seketika dimata tao. Lihat saja, kai sekarang seperti anak kucing yang sedang ingin dimanjakan oleh tuannya. Kris pun memberikan tatapan kepada kai untuk segera pergi. Dan, kai pun menggandeng D.O untuk pergi dari UKS itu.

"Jadi, kai itu adalah sebangsa dengan mu ?"

Tanya tao ,sejujurnya tao bingung. Tao yang selama ini menganggap kai adalah manusia, ternyata berubah menjadi iblis. Kris yang ditanya hanya diam, dan menarik tao untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Yak…kris jelaskan pada ku."

"Nanti saja saat dirumah."

"Rumah ? rumah siapa, eoh ?"

"Tentu saja rumah sarang cinta kita."

Kini, tao sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sepertinya tao tidak dalam keadaan mood yang bagus. Terlihat sesekali ia mendumel kan nama kris. Seperti : dasar setan jelak, kris iblis pervert,kris iblis pabo, dll. Namun, seketika langkahnya terhenti ketika tao mengingat adegan ciumanannya dengan kris.

"Aish…kalau sampai eomma dan appa tahu, habislah aku."

Gumam tao lirih, meratapi nasibnya. Kenapa pangeran malaikat mendapatkan nasib seperti ini. Saat meratapi nasib, seekor makhluk kecil lewat di depan tao. Dengan, refleks yang cepat tao pun menangkap binatang itu. Dan, berhasil. Terlihat ditangan tao mahkluk ini seperti seekor dragon kecil dengan kedua tanduk dikepalannya, dan sepasang sayap mungil. Sangat lucuuuuu

"Tu-tugas ku adalah memburu setan…kalau sekarang aku tidak menangkap mu, berarti aku tidak pantas menjadi malaikat."

Curhat tao kepada makhluk kecil yang berada di gengaman tangannya. Makhluk mungil itu mengerti ucapan tao, dan seketika makhluk itu mengeluarkan air mata, membuat tao menjadi tidak tega dan…..

"Huweeehh…aku tidak bisa menangkap mu, kau sangat lucu, huweeehhh." Tangis tao di tengah jalan, tidak peduli orang-orang yang melihat tao aneh, pasalnya manusia tidak dapat melihat makhluk yang berada di genggaman tao. Dan, kini tao sampai di apartementnya membawa pulang hewan peliharaan barunya yaitu iblis berbentuk binatang.

"Kau sudah pulang tao."

Tao yang disapa, hanya cuek saja. melewati kris yang sedang tiduran disofa begitu saja. Dan, masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kris yang melihat makhluk mungil yang dibawa tao menghampirinya, menatapnya intens. Sedangkan makhluk mungil itu hanya bergedik ngeri. Sesama iblis ternyata bisa takut juga. Kris pun menekan tubuh makhluk itu dengan jarinya.

"Hei…Bukan kah Kau ini…."

Belum sempat kris melanjutkan kata-katanya, tao keluar dari kamar. Dan, makhluk itu langsung meloncat kearah tao.

"Gyuu…Gyuu…."

Ucap binatang itu kepada tao. Tao yang mengerti langsung menatap kris dengan tatapan –apa yang sudah kau lakukan- kris yang ditatap hanya cuek saja. Tao pun duduk di sofa memangku binatang kecil itu, kini tao duduk bersebrangan dengan kris yang sedang tiduran alias sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa.

"Dimana kau mendapatkan makhluk itu." tunjuk kris kepada sang makhluk.

"Maksud mu GyuGyu ?"

"Gyu…? GyuGyu ? HHAHAHAHA…nama apa itu, kuno sekali."

"Itu karena, makhluk ini berbicara Gyuu…Gyuuu….makanya ku beri nama GyuGyu, lagi pula itu nama yang bagus."

Kris yang melihat tao sedang mempoutkan bibirnya 5cm itu hanya dapat tersenyum, kenapa ada malaikat sebodoh, secantik dan sepolos tao. Tao yang ditatap kris langsung membuang mukanya begitu saja. kris pun menatap langit-langit apartment tao, entah apa yang sedang kris pikirkan.

"Kau mau mendengar kisah iblis yang diasingkan."

Tao yang mendengar kris hanya menggaguk menandakan bahwa tao ingin mendengar cerita dari kris. Kris pun dengan serius menceritakan kisah itu.

-FLASBACK-

Terlihat istana yang sangat megah berdiri kokoh diatas langit, kalian mungkin berpikir istana itu dipenuhi oleh benda-benda yang cantik, pemandangan yang indah, dimana bunga-bunga bermekaran. Tapi, kalian harus buang hal itu jauh-jauh. Istana ini adalah istana iblis. Dimana ,semua para iblis tinggal, tapi kehidupan mereka(iblis & malaikat) sama dengan manusia, tidak berbeda jauh. Ada keluarga, ada desa, ada pasar. Pasar ? tentu mereka (malaikat & iblis) juga harus makan, bedanya bangsa iblis makan binatang atau hewan, sedangkan bangsa malaikat makan sayur dan buah-buahan.

Kini terlihat dua namja tampan bersayap hitam sedang mengobrol di balkon. Siapa mereka ?

Dia adalah kris dan kai. Kai adalah pelayan pribadi untuk pangeran kris sekaligus teman baik. Kris tidak pernah menggangap kai adalah pelayan. Kris selalu menyuruh kai memanggil namanya tanpa perlu ada kata pangeran, Itu membuat kris risih. Saat ini mereka sedang menatap arah penduduk.

"Kris apa kau tidak bosan hidup seperti ini ?."

"Apa maksud mu kai ?"

"Maksud ku, kita sebagai iblis bertolak belakang sekali dengan bangsa angel…dimana bangsa angel memiliki cinta, mereka terlihat sangat indah bukan."

"Cinta ? yang kutahu cinta itu hanya sebuah nafsu, dan Hei….jangan bilang kau tertarik dengan angel."

"Hehhehehe…..tentu saja tidak, tapi…aku ingin merasakan cinta kris. Cinta yang bangsa angel bangga kan itu."

TAP…

TAP…

TAP…

TAP…

Kris berjalan bergegas menuju arah aula istana, saat ini temannya sedang dalam bahaya. CEKLEKKKK…..saat memasuki aula, terlihat banyak iblis-iblis berkumpul, dengan cepat kris menerobos kerumunan para iblis tersebut. Hingga akhirnya kris menemukan sahabatnya kai dirantai oleh berbagai macam tali & rantai sihir. Jangan lupakan bulu-bulu sayapnya yang rontok secara perlahan. Helai demi helai bulu sayap itu lepas. Kris yang melihat sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu tidak terima.

"YAK…APPA…EOMMA…LEPASKAN KAI." Teriak kris menghampiri raja dan ratu iblis, kai yang mendengar teriakan kris langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Kris yang tidak mendapatkan respon dari sang ratu dan sang raja. Akhirnya menghampiri, paman tersayang kris. Berharap pamannya kris bisa membantunya.

"Kyuhyun ajhussi…lepaskan kai."

Kyuhyun yang dimintai oleh kris hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun ingin membantu . tapi, kyuhyun tidak punya kuasa mengehntikannya.

"Itu tidak bisa pangeran, kai telah bersalah."

Ucap iblis disamping kyuhyun yang bernama changmin. Kris pun langsung menghampiri changmin.

"Apa maksud mu Minnie ajhussi ?"

"Kai telah jatuh cinta dengan seorang manusia, itu merupakan pelanggaran besar bagi kaum iblis, dan harus dimusnahkan." Tegas changmin menjelaskan pada pangeran kris.

Kris yang geram akhirnya mengeluarkan aura hitamnya yang sangat dahsyat. Kyuhyun yang melihat kris langsung menepuk bahu kris. Entah apa yang kyuhyun lakukan, kyuhyun selalu berhasil membuat para iblis yang sedang emosi selalu kembali tenang.

"Yang mulia Raja Chanyeol dan Yang mulia Ratu baekhyun. Izinkan hamba berbicara, tidak adakah keringan hukuman, mengingat kai-ah sudah menemani pangeran kris dari kecil, juga jasa-jasa yang telah kai-ah untuk bangsa iblis."

Setelah mempertimbangkan ajuan kyuhyun akhirnya Raja chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengasingkan kai kedunia manusia selamanya. Dengan sekali jentikan Raja chanyeol kai pun menghilang dari aula.

-FLASBACK END-

"Hiks…Hiks…Hiks…Hiks…"

Kris yang mendengar suara tangis akhirnya ,menatap tao. memeluk malaikait itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Uljimma…kau ini, kenapa menangis ? bukan kah kau tahu sekarang kai hidup di dunia manusia bahagia bersama dengan manusia itu."

"Gyuu…Gyuuu…Gyuuu." ,

GyuGyu yang melihat sebuah benda bersinar dengan cahaya merah langsung menarik-narik baju tao dan kris. Kris yang sebenarnya masih ingin memeluk tao, langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Melihat arah yang di tunjuk GyuGyu kris langsung berlari menghampiri kaca dimeja tao.

"Jangan ada yang bersuara. Okeh ?."

Sama dengan malaikat, iblis juga dapat berkomunikasi dengan media kaca, dan sekali jentik kaca itu menampilkan sosok namja cantik.

"YAKKKK….KRIIIIIISSSSS PABOOOO ! DIMANAAAA KAUUUU ?." teriak sosok namja itu dengan suara 6oktafnya. Kris ,tao dan GyuGyu langsung menutup telinga mereka. Ahh…ternyata sosok itu adalah Ratu baekhyun ,eomma dari iblis kris.

"Eomma…tidak bisahkah bicara dengan nada normal."

"TIDAK BISAAAA…KAU DIMANA, EOH ? KEMBALI KE ISTANAAA."

"Aniyo…aku tidak bisa eomma."

"KENAPAAA TIDAK BISA ?"

"karena, aku sekarang berada di dunia manusia."

"MWOOOOOOOO ? CEPAT KEMBALI, SEBELUM APPA MU MURKA ."

"Andwee….aku ingin tinggal di dunia manusia sebentar. Sudahnya eomma."

Dengan cepat kris memutuskan komunikasi dengan eommanya. Tao yang melihat percakapan antara eomma dan anak antar iblis hanya terbengong saja.

TBC

DON'T FORGET REVIEW

Mianhae…jika chapter ini unsur romancenya KrisTao kurang…

Chapter ini menjelaskan tentang tokoh keluarga iblis ,biar nanti kedepannya ga ada yang bingung.

Dan, mianhae kalau ada reader yang jadi pusing sendiri baca ff yang makin ga jelas ini (u,u)a #plak,

Mulai chapter depan dan seterusnya, akan full romance KrisTao dan konflik antar bangsa (iblis dan malaikat) pertempuran antar sesama/bahkan antar bangsa (iblis dan malaikat) dan Rate akan dinaikan #nyengir gaje

Balasan Review chapter 2 :

**Riszaaa :** hahahahaha….nde, gweachana ^^ ,ini udah lanjut…gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Kisskris :** heehhehe…gomawo buat sarannya ^^, masukkan & pelajarannya bagus nih buat saya, saya pasti akan lebih memperbaiki tulisan saya lagi #deep bow, gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

** :** -.-" tao jadi iblis ? molla….hehehheeh, gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Ajib4ff :** nde, makasih buat support ya eonni ^^ saeng akan selalu semangat untuk mengejar cinta tao, #plak, salah…maskud ya nulis ff, hehehe… gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Summer jung :** nde, naikin rate nanti nde…tunggu situasi dan kondisi ^^nde, alurnya emang cepek, lagi ga idep soalnya #plak, gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Putchan :** (T^T) saeng serem, eoh #pudung, kalau gtu besok ga usah ada TBC deh, Tapi END aja -.-"

gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**maknaeDevilPanda :** sehun yang jadi iblisnya ? kau HunTao shipper kah #natap curiga, heheheheh.. gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Time to argha** : nde, mianhae ….emang setelah dibaca alurnya kecepetan, itu karena kesalahan saya -.-"

Mari menikah ? / #Blushing hebat ,abaikan ..hehehheheh… gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**AntChaerin :** wae ? kenapa kris yang dipeluk ? author ya engga, eoh ? #pout#, gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**2ICE14 :** nde..ini udah lanjut ^^ gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Pyolipopps :** nde…ff ya pendek, mian….mulai chapter ini dan seterusnya akan ditambahin length ya , dan untuk maslah TBC, tending aja kalau ga suka #eehh…. gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**YuniNJ :** nde…tentu saja, akan banyak konflik….tinggal pilih siapa yang mau di bikin menderita ,kris apah tao #plak, masalah SuLay…molla, author belum diskusi sama mereka :D gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Shin Min Hwa :** uwahhhhh…../ #blushing gara-gara min hwa #plak, gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Tania3424 :** nde…kris ya pervert, author ya juga -_- gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**AngelGie HanTaoRis :** banyak yang benci TBC ternyata… #PrayForTBC …. gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**IyaSibum :** wooohh…punya komiknya juga ? hehehehe….ending ya dikomik mah happy end, tapi kalau di ff #smirk, gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Ryu :** semakin membingungkan ? sama yang buat apa lagi #plak, heheheheh…. gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Riyoung kim :** nde…gomawo youngie #plak, so akrab, heheheh… gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**ZinniaJOY :** #natap horror # uwahhh….nunggu adegan 'itu' ya, heheheheh…. gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

**Nurul fajrianti :** nde, ini udah lanjut (^^)9… gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+kissue

Okeh…itu balasan yang udah review chapter 2! mianhae, misal ya kalau ada yang engga kesebut…

Author Cuma mau bilang :

**Saranghae…jeongmal saranghae buat yang udah review**

**#peluk + kissue satu-satu XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : When Devil falling in love with Angel

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort, adventure

Length : 4 of ?

Pairing : KrisTao

Cast :

-Suho : King Angel

-Lay : Queen Angel

-Tao : Prince Angel

-Xiumin : Angel

-Chen : Angel

-Chanyeol : King Devil

-Baekhyun : Queen Devil

-Kris : Prince Devil

-Kai : Devil (sahabat kris)

-Kyuhyun : Devil (paman kris)

-Changmin : Devil (paman kris)

-D.O : Human

-Luhan : Human

-Sehun : Human

-GyuGyu : peliharaan tao & kris

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics,

Rating : K/T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

**Note** : FF ini terinspirasi dari Komik karangan TAKAMIYA Satoru, dan jalan alur ceritanya author banyak yang rubah ^^ Kris, Kai, Tao, D.O di dunia manusia mereka semua kelas 3.

Dan, panggilan hyung/ge ikutin yang real.

Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf udah telat update (T^T)

Jeongmal mianhae reader-nim #deep bow

OKE LAH….tanpa banyak omong mari kita mulai….

Chapter 4

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

_Huang Zi Tao adalah seorang malaikat…._

_Bertugas menangkap para setan yang bergentayangan dibumi…_

_Entah itu makhluk setan kecil atau besar….._

_Tapi, sayangnya tao tidak pernah menagkap se'ekor setan pun…._

_Dia pun diancam oleh petinggi malaikat SUHO…._

_Jika, Tao tidak mendapatkan setan ,Tao akan dipecat menjadi malaikat_

_atau dimusnah kan menjadi abu…_

_Tao yang bertekad, akhirnya memakai matra pemanggil setan secara diam-diam…._

_Bukannya setan kecil yang mudah ia tangkap, _

_Malah…muncul sesosok setan yang menawan nan tampan…_

_Iblis itu bernama Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris…._

_Dan inilah kisah mereka dimulai…._

_Iblis yang selalu identik bertolak belakang dengan malaikat…_

_Kini Kris dan Tao saling mencintai…._

_Akankah cinta mereka bersatu atau berakhir menjadi abu…._

Pagi hari yang cerah, dimana sang surya memancarkan sinarnya begitu terang dan hangat. Mari kita lihat apakah sang malaikat Zi Tao ,dan sang iblis Kris sudah bangun. Terlihat kamar yang sangat nyaman, dimana kamar itu di dominasi oleh warna serba putih, dinding bercat putih, ranjang berseprai putih bahkan selimut dan bantal pun berwarna putih, di sisi ranjang terdapat meja yang berisi vas bunga tulip berwarna merah, setidaknya ada warna lain dikamar itu.

"Gyuuu…Gyuuu~…"

Panggil GyuGyu membangunkan majikannya Zi Tao yang sedang tertidur dibawah selimut, tapi sepertinya sang majikan enggan untuk bangun. Tanpa menyerah, GyuGyu pun melakukan berbagai cara membangunkan tao, mencubit pipi tao, melompat lompat di badan Tao, menarik-narik selimut Tao, dan sekarang hanya ada satu cara yaitu GyuGyu mencium bibir Tao.

CHUUU~~, bingo..tao perlahan membuka matanya, GyuGyu yang melihat Tao, melompat-lompat senang, akhirnya sang majikan telah bangun. Tao yang melihat GyuGyu langsung tersenyum, dan mengusap-usap GyuGyu penuh sayang, Tao pun bangun dari ranjang nyamannya, merenggangkan otot-otot yang kaku, saat ingin melangkah dari tempat tidur, tao tertahan oleh sesuatu. Perlahan tao menyibak selimutnya, melihat ada tangan kekar melingkar di perutnya, tao menjadi bingung, -tangan siapa ini- batin tao.

Tao pun menoleh kesamping ranjang, dan menemukan kris sedang tertidur dengan pulas, terlihat sangat tampan, wajahnya saat tidur yang terkena bias sinar matahari entah kenapa membuat kris seperti seorang malaikat. Tao yang melihat kris hanya menatap kagum, GyuGyu yang melihat tao menatap kris seperti itu langsung melompat ke kepala tao, cemburu mungkin karna sang majikan malaikatnya terpesona oleh iblis lain. Sadar dari terkagum-kagumnya Tao langsung menendang kris.

DUAAAGHH…..kris yang terjatuh dari tempat tidur, hanya menggusap-usap pantatnya, dan menatap sang pelaku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Iblis pervert kenapa kau tidur di ranjang ku, eoh ?."

"Gyuuu…Gyuuuuu."

Kris yang dimarahi oleh malaikat cantik dan seekor binatang jelek menurut kris hanya menatap mereka berdua malas, dan kris dengan sekali jentikan jari langsung menghilangkan dirinya entah kemana.

Setelah kejadian tadi membuat suasana hati tao kesal, karena kris berani-berani tidur satu ranjang dengan tao, ditambah memeluknya saat tidur. Saat ini tao sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk dirinya, GyuGyu dan kris sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

"Tunggu kenapa aku juga membuatkan kris sarapan ?"

Ucap tao kepada GyuGyu yang sedang duduk di meja makan, GyuGyu yang ditanya hanya memiringkan kepalannya bertanda GyuGyu juga tidak tahu, tanpa diduga kris muncul dengan tiba-tiba dibelakang tao lengkap dengan seragam sekolah dan memeluk tao posesif.

"Karena aku adalah kekasih mu My angel."

Bisik kris seduktif ditelinga tao, dan tao yang mendengar hal itu langsung mengarahkan tangannya untuk meninju kris, tapi dengan cepat kris menghilang dan sekarang sudah duduk di bangku meja makan, menguyah makanannya dengan nikmat. Kris yang melihat GyuGyu makan menatap heran, entah kenapa makanan GyuGyu dengan miliknya sama.

"Tao…binatang jelek itu kau beri makan apa ?."

"Ku beri makan daging bakar sama dengan punya mu kris, dan namanya GyuGyu bukan binatang jelek."

Jawab tao santai dengan menguyah salad sayur buahnya. Kris yang mendengar ucapan tao langsung shok. Kris memperhatikan GyuGyu makan dengan lahapnya. Kris yang merasa disamakan oleh GyuGyu langsung melacarkan protesnya.

"Yak Tao ! kenapa menu ku sama dengan binatang jelek itu."

"Kau berisik sekali kris ! tentu saja sama kan kalian berdua Iblis."

"Tapi, buatkan binatang itu menu yang lain jangan sama dengan ku."

"Aniyo…itu merepotkan."

"Bilang saja kau tidak bisa memasak."

"Apa maksud mu iblis pervert."

"Kau…."

GyuGyu yang melihat pertengkaran majikannya dengan iblis yang menurut GyuGyu adalah saingannya dalam merebut perhatian tao, hanya cuek dan menatap malas ,GyuGyu lebih memilih terus melanjutkan makannya. Setelah berdebat cukup lama Kris langsung menghilangkan dirinya, tentu saja kris berpindah tempat dari apartement tao ke sekolahnya dengan menggunakan kekuatannya, berbeda dengan tao.

Tao lebih memilih berjalan kaki, menaiki bus layaknya manusia. Setelah tinggal cukup lama di dunia manusia tao menikmati kehidupan manusianya. Mendapat teman, belajar hal-hal baru, melihat sosok manusia saat sedih, senang, emosi, dll.

"Gyuuuu…Gyuuuu….Gyuuu"

"Ada apa GyuGyu, kan sudah ku bilang kau jaga rumah saja."

"Gyuuu…"

Saat ini tao sedang berbicara pada GyuGyu yang sedang terbang di samping Tao, mengikuti tao ke sekolah, awalnya tao menolak tapi karna GyuGyu tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa, tao pun mengizinkan GyuGyu ikut. Tao pun sampai di kelasnya, dan duduk di bangkunya menyapa teman depan sebangkunya D.O.

"Annyeong D.O hyung."

"Annyeong Tao, kau sudah mengerjakan PR."

"Nde…soal nomor 1 sampai 8 sangat sulit hyung."

"Hahahah…jadi kau mengerjakan hanya 2 soal Tao, Ini salin lah PR ku."

"Gomawo Hyung, kau yang terbaik."

Tao yang diberi buku tugas D.O langsung menyalin tulisan yang tercetak dibuku D.O dengan cepat dan penuh konsentrasi, D.O yang melihat tao hanya tersenyum gemes melihat tingkah tao. Tanpa tao sadari D.O menatap hewan mungil yang sedang terbang di samping tao. GyuGyu yang sadar dilihat pun memandang manusia di depannya, dan D.O pun tersenyum manis pada GyuGyu, melambaikan tangannya kearah GyuGyu perlahan GyuGyu mendekat ke arah D.O.

Tao yang sudah selesai menyalin PR milik D.O langsung menatap D.O, bermaksud mengatakan bahwa ia sudah selesai, tapi saat melihat D.O tao hanya dapat menatap kaget, shock, dan heran, kenapa GyuGyu bisa bermanja-manjaan dengan D.O ,bukan kah D.O seorang manusia. Manusia biasa tidak bisa melihat makhluk seperti GyuGyu.

"D.O hyung kau bisa melihat GyuGyu."

"Eh….Jadi namanya GyuGyu, dia sangat lucu tao…kau mendapatkannya dimana ?."

Belum sempat tao menjawab, seongsaengnim Kim sudah masuk kelas, GyuGyu yang tadinya dipangkuan D.O langsung bertengger dibahu tao. Dan, semua murid pun berfokus pada seongsaengnim.

"Kenapa binatang jelek itu ikut ?."

Tao yang tidak menyadari kedatangan kris ,kaget saat kris tiba-tiba sudah duduk di samping bangkunya. –dasar setan ,bikin kaget saja- batin tao dengan mengatur nafasnya yang tadi terkejut karna kris. Tao pun cuek tidak memperdulikan kris yang terus mengoceh karna tao membawa GyuGyu.

KRIINGSSS….KRINGSS….KRIIINGSSSS

Bel pulang sekolah, semua murid bersorak senang saat mendengar bel pulang sekolah, kini tao, kris, kai, di ajak D.O ke tempat D.O bekerja. Setelah kai menceritakan bagaimana D.O bisa melihat GyuGyu itu karena D.O adalah manusia yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus atau biasa disebut indra keenam, maka dari itu D.O bisa melihat GyuGyu, bukan hanya GyuGyu yang D.O bisa lihat, tapi D.O juga bisa melihat kai, kris dan tao berubah wujud ke sosok asli mereka. Selama ini D.O tahu bahwa tao adalah seorang malaikat, dan D.O juga tahu bahwa kai namjachingunya adalah iblis.

Tao yang mendengar cerita kai hanya menatap tidak percaya, ternyata D.O manusia seperti itu. sekarang mereka sudah sampai di sebuah gedung yang bertuliskan 'HunHan café' mereka pun masuk dan menuju bangku pojok paling belakang, dimana 2 orang namja berwajah sangat mirip sedang menunggu kedatangan mereka berempat. Tao yang berada di samping kris pun menyenggol lengan kris berbisik.

"Kris siapa mereka ?."

"Molla…aku juga tidak tahu."

Dan kini mereka berenam sudah duduk, dimana bangku dari pojok kaca jendela ada tao, kris, dan kai. Sedangkan di bangku sebrang mereka ada dua namja yang sangat mirip dan kai. Hening tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Merasa jenggah dengan suasana hening akhirnya D.O pun berbicara.

"Dia adalah Sehun dan namja yang disebelahnya adalah namjachingunya bernama Luhan, mereka adalah pemilik tempat ku bekerja."

Intro D.O kepada Kris dan Tao, namja yang dipanggil sehun dan luhan pun tersenyum , Tao pun membalas dengan senyumannya, dan kris memasang tampang coolnya.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau membawa ku dan tao kemari."

Tanya dingin kris kearah kai. Kai yang ditanya hanya santai sambil meminum minumannya. Setelah beberapa menit sehun, kai, kris meninggalkan bangku mereka memlih berbincang diruangan sehun. D.O pun pamit untuk bekerja. Kini yang tersisa hanya tao, dan luhan.

"Siapa nama binatang lucu itu."

Tanya Luhan yang melihat GyuGyu berada di pangkuan tao, lagi-lagi tao dibuat kaget oleh manusia yang bisa melihat GyuGyu.

"Kau bisa melihat GyuGyu luhan hyung."

"Tentu saja dan kau ini malaikat bukan ?."

"MWOOOOO ?."

Teriak tao, membuat seisi pengunjung di restaurant tersebut menengok kearah tao dan luhan. Dengan menyesal tao pun membungkuk kan badannya sesekali meminta maaf kepada pengunjung lain atas teriakan tao tadi. Merasa pengunjung lain sudah bersikap biasa lagi, tao pun langsung menatap luhan dan memperhatikan luhan –siapa sebenarnya namja ini ? apa sama seperti D.O hyung.- batin tao.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu bahwa aku seorang malaikat ?."

"Aura mu berbeda dengan yang lain."

"Ma-maksud mu ?."

"Manusia memiliki warna aura beraneka ragam, contoh ya merah : menandakan amarah, kebencian, dll. Sedangkan malaikat hanya memiliki 1 satu warna yaitu warna putih ,dimana melambangkan pure, keluguan, bersih, dll. Saat aku melihat mu kau hanya memiliki satu aura. Jadi, aku tidak salah bukan mengatakan kau seorang malaikat."

Jelas luhan panjang lebar kepada tao. jadi, di dunia manusia ini banyak sekali manusia yang memiliki kemampuan. D.O yang memiliki indra keenam, sedangkan Luhan juga memiliki indra keenam dan bisa membaca aura seseorang. Setelah 2 jam saling menggobrol luhan dan tao pun menjadi teman dekat. GyuGyu pun sekarang juga terlihat akrab dengan luhan dan D.O di sekolah tadi padahal mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Kris dan sehun pun datang menghampiri luhan dan tao.

"Loh..kai kemana kris ?."

Tanya tao kepada kris, karena setahu tao bukan kah kai pergi bersama kris dan sehun. Kris pun hanya menunjuk arah dapur restaurant bertanda, bahwa kai berada di sana. Kris yang berada di samping tao langsung memeluk tao dengan posesif.

"Yak…! Iblis pervert jangan dekat-dekat dengan ku."

"Waeyo ? kau kan kekasih ku."

"Sejak kapan….Yak, lepaskan."

"Gyuuuuuu…..Gyuuuuu."

"Kau binatang jelek, jangan ikut campur."

HunHan yang melihat pertengkaran tao dan kris ditambah GyuGyu yang sedang berusaha membantu tao agar terlepas dari pelukan kris hanya dapat tertawa. Setelah bertengkar cukup seru Taoris pun berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Mereka sangat serasi."

"Kau benar luhan, tapi takdir mereka sangat menyedihkan."

"Kau melihat masa depan mereka sehun ?."

"Hem….sangat mengerikan, aku tidak menyangka akan ada iblis jatuh cinta dengan seorang malaikat."

Yah….ternyata yang memiliki kemampuan bukan hanya D.O dan luhan saja, tetapi sehun juga memiliki kemampuan ,kemampuan membaca masa depan seseorang. Sebenarnya, D.O membawa kris dan tao ketempat kerjanya memang sengaja untuk di pertemukan dengan Luhan dan Sehun. Kai dan D.O sudah berteman lama dengan HunHan, kai yang dulu bertugas menjadi pedamping kris sebenarnya tidak mau ikut campur tapi karena kai sudah menganggap kris sebagai kakaknya, kai pun menceritakan bahwa kris menyukai seorang malaikat. Kai tahu betul bahwa pangerannya jatuh cinta dengan malaikat itu. Maka dari itu kai meminta bantuan sehun untuk melihat bagaimana kisah antara kris dengan tao, sehun pun menyuruh kai membawa mereka berdua.

Kris dan GyuGyu sudah berada di apartement. Kemana tao ? tao sedang bertugas mencari iblis untuk ia tangkap, jadi kini hanya ada GyuGyu dan kris yang sedang bermalas-malasan. GyuGyu yang sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa, sedangkan kris sedang berada di balkon, menatap langit malam dengan wujud iblisnya.

-FLASBACK-

"Jadi untuk apa kau membawa ku kemari kai."

Tanya kris kepada kai, yang sekarang sedang duduk santai di hadapannya. Sekarang kris dan kai berada di ruangan sehun. Kai mengajak kris untuk mengobrol di ruangan sehun agar bisa lebih leluasa. Sehun pun perlahan duduk di samping kris.

"Kau mencintai malaikat itu kan."

Kris yang ditanya oleh sehun hanya menautkan alisnya, dan menatap kai yang berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan –siapa orang ini ?.- kai yang mengerti maksud tatapan kris, akhirnya menjelaskan siapa sehun, dan maksud dari kai membawa kris ke sehun.

"Jadi…bisa berikan tangan mu Kris ?."

Yah…sehun hanya bisa membaca masa depan dengan menyentuh tangan dari orang yang akan ia baca. Perlahan kris menjulurkan tangannya ke sehun, dan sehun pun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, dengan konsentrasi penuh sehun membaca masa depan kris. Didalam pikiran sehun, sehun melihat ada dua kubu dimana yang sehun yakini itu adalah kubu bangsa angel dan kubu bangsa devil sedang bertarung satu sama lain. Helai demi helai bulu devil dan angel berguguran, sehun melihat disana kedua sayap kris dirantai dengan rantai api, sepasang sayap putih tao yang putih bersih terlihat banyak noda darah, tao yang menangis karena melihat kris dadanya tertusuk oleh pedang. Dan….saat sehun ingin melihat lebih jauh lagi, sehun tidak dapat melihatnya, yang sehun bisa lihat hanya cahaya putih saja.

Akhirnya sehun menyudahi membaca masa depan kris, sehun pun mencerita semua yang ia lihat kepada kris dan kai, kai yang mendengar langsung kaget dan tidak menyangka. Walaupun kai sudah di usir dari bangsa iblis, tapi kai tidak ingin bangsa iblis bertarung dengan bangsa angel. Sedangkan kris yang mendengar hanya dapat tertunduk, kris bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan. Sehun pun menyuruh kris untuk tidak berhubungan dengan tao lagi jika kris tidak ingin mengalami takdir seperti itu. walaupun sehun hanya manusia tapi sehun juga sama dengan kai, sehun tidak ingin ada pertarungan antar dunia langit.

-FLASBACK END-

"Aku pulang…."

"Gyuuuuu~~~~"

Mendengar suara tao, GyuGyu langsung menempel ke tao, dan tao dengan senang hati menyambut GyuGyu. Berbeda dengan kris, Tao yang masih berwujud malaikat menghampiri kris yang sedang melamun di balkon. –tidak biasanya iblis pervert melamun- batin tao. Dan, sebuah ide jahil terlintas di pikiran tao, tao pun menutup pintu jendela balkon, dan sekarang tao sudah di luar balkon, tao langsung mengepak kan sayapnya dengan keras sehingga menghasilkan angin yang kencang yang membuat tatanan rambut kris berantakan.

"Yak…! Kau merusak rambut keren ku."

Marah kris kepada tao, sedangkan tao hanya tertawa keras-keras, entah kenapa membuat kris marah sangat lucu dimata tao. kris yang melihat tao tertawa lepas hanya bisa tersenyum. –sangat cantik- batin kris.

"Kau sudah pulang, pasti tidak berhasil menangkap setan kan."

JLEBBBB…seketika tawa tao terhenti saat mendengar kalimat kris, dengan muka kesal tao pun masuk kedalam dan memeluk GyuGyu dengan wajah cemberut dan sedih.

"Aku tidak pantas jadi malaikat."

"Kalau begitu berhenti saja."

"TIDAK MAU."

Kris pun perlahan mendekap tao dari belakang, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher tao dan berbisik.

"Kalau kau suka pada ku, kau harus berhenti menjadi malaikat."

Blush….wajah tao seketika memerah padam, jantungnya sekarang berdetak dengan cepat, dan tao pun langsung menoleh kebelakang melihat wajah kris yang sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kalau pun aku suka, aku tidak akan berhenti menjadi malaikat."

"Haaaa….susah juga ya, aku benci malaikat."

"Yak…berarti kau tidak mau menerima ku apa adanya."

"Tidak mau."

Kris pun melepaskan pelukannya dan merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia,berjalan masuk kedalam kamar tao, sedangkan tao sama dengan kris sudah merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia, dengan mengendong GyuGyu tao pun menyusul kris kekamar.

Sekarang tao dan kris berada di ranjang tempat tidur tao, memeluk tubuh tao dari belakang. Tao yang biasanya akan menendang kris jika kris tidur di ranjangnya, hari ini berbeda, tao mengizinkan kris untuk tidur bersama dengannya.

"Saranghae My angel."

Ucap kris dengan menggeratkan pelukannya di perut tao, sedangkan tao hanya dapat menggedipkan matanya berulang kali. Kris yang tidak mendapatkan respon dari tao akhirnya membalikan badan tao, hingga sekarang kris dapat melihat wajah tao yang sedang memerah.

"Wae ? kau tidak mencintai iblis yang tampan ini, eum ?."

Sejujurnya dari lubuk hati paling dalam, tao menyukai kris. Tapi, karena tao yang takut akan hukuman yang akan ia dapat nanti jika melanggar aturan malaikat akhirnya, ia selalu menyakal akan perasaannya. Tapi, saat tao melihat mata kris, bolehkan tao berharap merasakan cinta yang indah bersama kris.

"Hemmm…nado saranghae kris."

Balas tao dan langsung memeluk tubuh kris, kris pun tersenyum bahagia. Tapi, didalam hatinya ia membuat tekad. –apapun yang terjadi di masa depan nanti, aku akan terus berada disisi mu dan melindungi mu, mianhae kai, sehun….sepertinya aku akan mengikuti takdir ku.- batin kris dan memeluk namja malaikatnya dengan lembut. Tidak jauh dari apartement kristao, ada sepasang namja sendari tadi memperhatikan KrisTao, dimana kedua namja itu memiliki kulit putih, berwajah tampan,cantik dan jangan lupakan sayap putih bersih sama dengan milik tao terpasang di punggung mereka berdua, namja itu sedang melayang di langit malam. Sepertinya mereka dari bangsa angel.

"Lihat mereka chen, mereka saling mencintai."

"Ini perintah yang mulai Raja Suho dan Ratu Lay kita harus memusnahkan iblis itu."

"Tapi, aku tidak tega memisahkan orang yang tao cintai."

"Ini satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamtkan tao, kau ingin tao di musnahkan xiu"

"Aniyo ! aku tidak ingin tao menjadi abu chen. "

Disudut lain, terlihat juga dua namja yang sedang melayang di langit malam, bedanya sayap mereka berwarna hitam legam, dengan tatapan sangat tajam dan senyum mengerikan. Apakah dari kaum devil ? sepertinya iya.

"Apakah malaikat itu kyu ?."

"Nde…hanya ada satu cara, menyelamatkan pangeran kris yaitu memusnahkan malaikat sialan itu."

"Kekekekekh…dengan aura seperti itu kau sangat menyeramkan kyu ?."

"Menyeramkan mana jika Raja Chanyeol dan Ratu Baekhyun yang turun tangan,changmin-ah ?."

"HAHHAHAHAH…sudah di pastikan dunia ini akan berakhir."

Yah….sepertinya dari dua kubu bangsa angel dan bangsa devil sudah mengetahui hubungan anak-anak mereka, dan sepertinya sang Raja dan Sang Ratu dari kedua pihak sudah mengutus wakil mereka untuk memisahkan Kris dan Tao dengan cara memusnahkan mereka.

TBC

DON'T FORGET REVIEW

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4 ini \(^,^)/ yeaayy….tebar menyan,

mianhae kalau lama update dan semakin gaje, #deep bow

Semester 6 ini udah banyak tugas project , jadi waktu luang author sedikit #plak, curcol

Okelah ini balasan untuk review chapter 3 :

**antChaerin :** kau mau GyuGyu ? kunjungi online shop pilih binatang kesukaan mu #plak, hehehehe…..gomawo buat Review ya #Hug+Cipok^^

**ajib4ff :** #langkahin mayat cicek# udah di langkahin tuh eonni, jadi tao buat aku ya #kedip2 gaje#plak,

kalau kita ber2 ambil tao, kris ga bakal marah kan kris selingkuhan ya banyak #di deathglear kris…gomawo buat Review ya eonni #Hug+Cipok^^

**putchan :** lah…kemaren minta jangan TBC yaudah dig anti END (u,u)a

tapi, ini udah lanjutkan #kedip2 gaje… gomawo buat Review ya #Hug+Cipok^^

**AngelGie HantaoRis :** udah baca chapter ini ,Mian hunhan ya nonggol ya lama :p

Haahahah…nde, maka ya aku jadiin kyuhyun & changmin paman kris, karakter devil pas sih ke mereka :D gomawo buat Review ya #Hug+Cipok^^

**Shin Min Hwa :** Tao polos, tentu apa lagi author juga masih polos #muka angel#plak. Boleh author panggil kamu Minhwa ^^ ? gomawo buat Review ya #Hug+Cipok^^

** :** kedepannya kalau mereka ketauan, tinggal pilih mau tao/kris yang mati #plak, digampar reader :D gomawo buat Review ya #Hug+Cipok^^

**lyaSiBum :** uwahhh….*o* kita ternyata sama2 penggemar manga nde ^^ aku juga suka baca komik dari berbagai genre ,dari K sampai M++ #plak, gomawo buat Review ya #Hug+Cipok^^

**Tania3424 :** suara baekhyun kan maha dahsyat ^^ ini udah lanjut, gomawo buat Review ya #Hug+Cipok^^

**Nurul Fajrianti :** adegan NC ya next chapter ,di tunggu ya XD, ehh….btw author sama kamu temanan dif b yach, suka liat status kamu, iya bukan ya (u,u) gomawo buat Review ya #Hug+Cipok^^

**Onix hangel : **udah lanjut eonni sayang pake banget #plak, gomawo buat Review ya #Hug+Cipok^^

**Kim nana love exo :** nde, semoga chapter ini banyak KrisTao moment ya and ga ngecewain saeng ^^ gomawo buat Review ya #Hug+Cipok^^

**ZinniaJOY :** hehehehe…..abis yang suka nada tinggi kan baekhyun :D gomawo buat Review ya #Hug+Cipok^^

**TiiloveRyeoTao : **abis yang pantes jadi peran iblis chanyeol sih (u,u)a …gomawo buat Review ya #Hug+Cipok^^

**YuniNJ :** ini udah lanjut ^^ gomawo buat Review ya #Hug+Cipok^^

**Yui the devil : **nde, tapi naik rate ya next chap ^^, gomawo buat Review ya #Hug+Cipok^^

**Jung soo jae :** ini udah update, mianhae jika ga cepet .. gomawo buat Review ya #Hug+Cipok^^

**Riyoung kim :** Youngie ^^aku 92 lines…gpp kan aku manggil ya youngie , hehehehe…. gomawo buat Review ya #Hug+Cipok^^

**ArghaAlbert brothers :** hehehe….makasih review ya, bingung mau bales apaan (u,u)a…yang penting gomawo buat Review kalian #Hug+Cipok^^

**ICE14 **: Gweachana ice ^^ gomawo buat Review ya #Hug+Cipok^^

**Shim Yeonhae :** mau jadi peliharaan KrisTao, harap antri nde, soal ya yang ngajukin lamaran udah banyak #plak, gomawo buat Review ya #Hug+Cipok^^

**Jin Ki tao :** aniyoo…mereka berdua ga akan jadi abu, paling menghilang #plak, sama aja -.-"

Bayangin GyuGyu ga beda jauh sama author #hening…. gomawo buat Review ya #Hug+Cipok^^

**Renachun :** (^.^)/ hallo…annyeong, bangapta…nde ini udah lanjut, gomawo buat Review ya #Hug+Cipok^^

**Ayulopetyas11 : (**^.^)/ hallo…annyeong, bangapta, welcome to my store ….hehehehe

Rate M ya next chapter chingu, gomawo buat Review ya #Hug+Cipok^^

Okeh…itu balasan yang udah review chapter 3 ! mianhae, misal ya kalau ada yang engga kesebut…

Author Cuma mau bilang :

**Saranghae…jeongmal saranghae buat yang udah review**

**#peluk + kissue satu-satu XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : When Devil falling in love with Angel

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort, adventure

Pairing : KrisTao

Cast :

-Suho : King Angel

-Lay : Queen Angel

-Tao : Prince Angel

-Xiumin : Angel

-Chen : Angel

-Leeteuk : Angel

-Chanyeol : King Devil

-Baekhyun : Queen Devil

-Kris : Prince Devil

-Kai : Devil (sahabat kris)

-Kyuhyun : Devil (paman kris)

-Changmin : Devil (paman kris)

-D.O : Human

-Luhan : Human

-Sehun : Human

-GyuGyu : peliharaan tao & kris

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics,

Rating : M

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

**Note** : FF ini terinspirasi dari Komik karangan TAKAMIYA Satoru ^^

Kris, Kai, Tao, D.O di dunia manusia mereka semua kelas 3.

Dan, panggilan hyung/ge ikutin yang real.

HAPPY READING ^^

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

~When Devil falling in love with Angel~

_Huang Zi Tao adalah seorang malaikat…._

_Bertugas menangkap para setan yang bergentayangan dibumi…_

_Entah itu makhluk setan kecil atau besar….._

_Tapi, sayangnya tao tidak pernah menagkap se'ekor setan pun…._

_Dia pun diancam oleh petinggi malaikat SUHO…._

_Jika, Tao tidak mendapatkan setan ,Tao akan dipecat menjadi malaikat_

_atau dimusnah kan menjadi abu…_

_Tao yang bertekad, akhirnya memakai matra pemanggil setan secara diam-diam…._

_Bukannya setan kecil yang mudah ia tangkap, _

_Malah…muncul sesosok setan yang menawan nan tampan…_

_Iblis itu bernama Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris…._

_Dan inilah kisah mereka dimulai…._

_Iblis yang selalu identik bertolak belakang dengan malaikat…_

_Kini Kris dan Tao saling mencintai…._

_Akankah cinta mereka bersatu atau berakhir menjadi abu…._

**-SIDE KRISTAO-**

Biasanya pagi hari di kota seoul sangat cerah, dimana sang surya memancarkan sinarnya begitu terang dan hangat. Namun, kini langit begitu gelap, petir menyambar, kilatan cahaya dari petir terus menyala, gemuruh suara langit yang seperti marah terus bergemuruh. Tampaknya kota seoul kini sangat buruk, sehingga pemerintah mengatakan kepada warga masyarakat kota seoul untuk tidak keluar rumah.

"Tao kau sedang menonton apa ?."

"Menonton berita kris, langitnya sedang buruk."

Tao yang saat ini bersama kris dan GyuGyu hanya di apartement saja. Cuaca buruk membuat sekolah mereka diliburkan. Tao dan GyuGyu sangat serius melihat TV, kris yang dari tadi merasakan hawa tidak enak di sekitar apartement mereka, akhirnya melakukan metidatasi merasakan makhluk apa yang berada di sekitar mereka, tapi ternyata nihil kris tidak bisa melacak hawa makhluk itu. Tidak mau mengambil pusing, kris pun mengabaikan hawa buruk itu, kris memilih ber-lovely-dovey dengan malaikat yang semalam baru saja mereka resmi menjadi kekasih.

"Binatang jelek itu harus di singkirkan dulu."

Gumam kris saat melihat GyuGyu yang sedang bermanja-manja-an di paha tao, kris pun mengambil daging di kulkas dan membakar daging itu dengan tangannya yang dengan mudah mengeluarkan api. Perlahan daging di tangan kris matang, GyuGyu yang mencium aroma daging bakar mengikuti aroma tersebut, dan mendapati daging itu berada di piring atas kulkas. Langsung saja GyuGyu meloncat dan memakan daging itu dengan lahap, dan kris yang bersembunyi di balik lemari rak langsung mengeluarkan tali api dan mengarahkannya ke GyuGyu.

"Gyuuuu~~~Gyuuuu….Gyuuuu~~Gyuuuu."

Ronta GyuGyu saat tubuhnya sudah di lilit oleh tali sihir yang telah dibuat oleh kris, tali itu membuat tubuh GyuGyu tidak bisa bergerak. Kris yang melihat saingan dalam merebut perhatian tao hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kali ini kau tidak bisa menganggu ku dengan Tao binatang jelek."

Kris pun keluar dari arah dapur, menghampiri tao yang masih menonton TV, duduk di samping tao dan memeluknya dari samping. Tao yang dipeluk kris hanya cuek, mata tao tetap focus melihat layar TV. Sepertinya tao tertarik menonton berita cuaca atau pembawa acaranya, karena pembawa acaranya adalah namja yang sangat tampan. Merasa di acuhkan ,kris pun menggeser tubuhnya kedepan, menghalangi tao dengan tubuh tingginya. Sekarang kris dan tao berhadapan.

"Wae ? aku sedang menonton TV kris."

Tao pun menggoyang badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat TV yang terhalang tubuh kris, dan kris pun mengikuti arah badan tao. Tao ke kanan kris ke kanan, tao ke kiri kris ke kiri. Merasa jengah dengan tingkah kris tao pun berdiri, kris pun mengeluarkan smirk-nya. Diangkatnya tubuh tao seperti orang yang sedang mengangkat beras sekarung.

"Yak….kris turunkan aku."

"Aniyo…karna kau mengacuhkan ku, kau harus di hukum."

Kris pun membawa tao kedalam kamar, menjatuh tubuh tao di kasur. Tao yang dilempar ke kasur oleh kris hanya menatap bingung. Kris perlahan naik ke atas kasur, merangkak perlahan hingga sekarang tubuh tao berada di bawah kris. Tao yang ditatap oleh mata kris menjadi takut, mata kris berbeda, biasanya iris mata kris berwarna hitam maka mata kris sekarang berwarna merah darah, kris sedang dalam devil mode on.

"Tao kau tahu apa yang manusia lakukan untuk memperdalam cinta mereka ?."

"Aniyo…memangnya manusia melakukan apa ?."

"Mereka menyatukan tubuh mereka."

Menyatukan tubuh ? maksud kris adalah dimana manusia melakukan hubungan intim, dimana dengan melakukan hubungan itu bisa memperdalam cintanya. Tao yang tidak mengerti hanya mengganguk saja, tao berpikir mungkin hanya berpelukan. Kris yang mendapatkan izin dari tao memasang smirk yang lebar. kris mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga tao.

"Apapun yang akan aku lakukan pada mu, keluarkan lah suara mu dan nikmatilah my angel~."

BLUSH….wajah tao memerah, entah kenapa suara kris yang baru saja ia dengar tadi terdengar sangat errrr sexy. Tao pun mengangguk bahwa ia mengerti, kris pun membuka satu persatu kancing baju tao, baru satu kancing yang kris buka, tao sudah menahan tangan kris.

"It's okey my angel~…don't worry ."

Tao pun melepaskan tangannya yang menahan kris, kris pun melanjutkan aktivitas membuka kancing-kancing baju tao. Hingga sekarang semua kancing telah terbuka. GLUP…kris menelan ludahnya kasar, tubuh mulus nan putih bersih kini terpampang jelas di depan kris. Tao yang melihat kris terbengong melambaikan tangannya di wajah kris.

"Kris…kenapa bengong, eoh ? tubuh ku jeleknya."

Kris yang mendegar ucapan tao yang mengatakan tubuhnya jelek, hanya tertawa renyah. Sungguh malaikat yang sangat polos ,mana ada tubuh malaikat jelek. Demi sang appa raja devil yang berada di atas sana, kris bersumpah jika tao-nya ini di ajak ke kerajaan devil sudah di pastikan semua rakyat devil akan tergoda dan tunduk pada malaikat yang berada di bawah kris saat ini.

Kris pun perlahan menjilat bibir ranum tao, merasakan manis yang sangat memabukkan jiwa devil kris. kris melanjutkannya dengan menciumi bibir tao dengan lembut. Jari-jari panjang kris pun meraba-raba leher, dada, dan perut tao. Tao yang belum pernah merasakan perasaan sensi seperti ini hanya dapat meleguh dan mendesah.

"Eumhh~…ahhhh…krisss~."

Kris yang mendengar desahan malaikatnya semakin bergairah, jika tadi kris bersumpah demi appanya raja devil sekarang demi sang eomma ratu devil kris besumpah suara desahan tao sangat memanggil namanya lebih indah dari eomma-nya dan malaikat yang bahkan berjulukan paling indah ada di negeri tao akan kalah.

**-SIDE HUNHAN & KAISOO-**

JDERRRRR…..

Suara petir kini makin besar, sehun, luhan, kai dan D.O yang sedang di café juga sedang mengamati langit yang sedang berubah. Ketiga pemilik kekuatan indra ke-enam ini dan devil berkumpul, karena sehun mendapat pengelihatan bahwa akan terjadi badai yang sangat besar.

"Jadi, kau melihat apa sehunnie ?."

Luhan, kai dan D.O yang sedari tadi di café tidak kunjung mendapatkan penjelasan badai besar apa yang akan terjadi, dari mereka datang sehun hanya menatap langit, entah apa yang sehun lihat.

"Aku melihat 4 namja ,masing-masing 2 angel dan 2 devil."

"MWOOOOO, eodie-seo." Jawab serempak kai,luhan dan D.O

"Molla, aku tidak bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas. Mereka membuat dinding penghalang sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat mereka, mianhae."

Luhan dan D.O pun memasang wajah kecewa, sedangkan kai sedang berpikir siapa 2 namja yang berasal dari bangsa devil itu. kai yang sudah di usir dari bangsa iblis, tidak bisa menggunakan kekuataan khususnya. Jadi, kai tidak bisa merasakan siapa 2 namja devil itu.

**-SIDE CHANGKYU & -**

DUAR…JDEEERR…JDEEEERRRRRR

Kilatan petir kini lebih terasa di namsa tower korea sekarang, kilat petir satu sama lain saling beradu sehingga menghasilkan getaran bumi yang luar biasa.

"Kyu berhenti bermain dengan cuaca di langit."

"Hahahah…..ini mengasikkan min."

Ternyata yang membuat kilatan petir adalah 2 namja yang sedang dibicarakan oleh sehun dan kawan-kawan. Kyuhyun dan changmin yang diberi tugas membunuh malaikat kini berada di namsan tower.

"Kyu…kapan kita akan membunuh malaikat itu ?."

"Tenang lah changmin-ah….kita biar kan pangeran bersenang-senang dulu dengan malaikatnya, baru kita habisi malaikat itu."

Changmin yang mendengar rencanan kyuhyun hanya dapat bersmirk dengan seramnya, membayangkan saat changmin merantai sayap-sayap putih milik sang malaikat menyaksikan perlahan helai demi helai bulu itu berguguran, sungguh sangat mengasikan.

~When Devil falling in love with Angel~

.

.

.

**-SIDE CHENMIN-**

"Xiu….bagiamana ini kita tidak bisa masuk kedalam apartement tao ?."

"Sial, ternyata iblis itu telah membuat pagar penghalang untuk malaikat."

Saat ini xiumin dan chen sedang berada di dekat apartement tao, dari tadi ChenMin yang merasakan tao sedang dalam bahaya, ingin menolongnya sebelum tao jatuh kedalam lubang iblis. Namun, karena kris yang sudah memprediksi bahwa bangsa malaikat pasti akan mengambil tao, langsung membuat pagar perlindungan, dimana hanya bangsa devil dan manusia saja yang dapat masuk kedalam. Berbagai serangan sudah xiumin lakukan tapi, tetap saja pagar penghalang itu tidak pecah.

"Kita terlambat chen."

"Xiu baby~~."

"Aku gagal menyelamat tao chen, aku tidak ingin tao menjadi abu, bagaimana ini."

Chen yang melihat xiumin berwajah sedih, memeluknya dan merengkunya kedalam sayap lebar chen, membungkus xiumin di dalam sayap hangatnya cuma ini yang bisa chen lakukan. Chen menatap sedih apartement tao. 'Tao….kenapa kau lakukan.' Batin chen.

**-SIDE KRISTAO-**

"Euuumhh…aahhh~."

Desah tao terdengar lagi saat kris sedang memainkan Junior milik tao dengan lidah dan tangannya. Kris memperlakukan malaikatnya dengan lembut, kris mau menikmati tiap bagian tubuh tao dengan perlahan. Puas dengan lidah, kris pun memasukkan junior tao kedalam mulutnya. Tao yang merasakan sensasi hangat pada juniornya, hanya dapat meremas seprei ranjangnya.

"Hhaaaa….Kriiisss~~."

Kris mengemut junior tao dengan lembut, menikmati kedutan-kedutan yang junior tao berikan di dalam mulut kris. Tangannya tidak ia diamkan, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus paha putih nan mulus milik tao, memberikan relaksasi untuk tao agar tao bisa merasakan service-service yang kris berikan.

"Arrrgggghhhh…..Krriiissss~~ aaa..kuuhhh."

Tao yang merasakan sesuatu pada juniornya, seperti …? entahlah…tanpa tao sadari cairan dari junior tao tumpah keluar, mengalir hingga tao tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Kris pun menelan habis cairan tao tanpa sisa, kris tidak mau menyia-yiakan cairan tao. kris pun mencium kening tao, melihat namja maliakatnya kini sedang ter-enggah-enggah akibat klimaks yang baru saja tao rasakan.

"Mungkin ini akan sakit tao, tapi percayalah….aku tidak akan melukai mu."

"Haah…haah…nde, Taaao percyaaahh."

Kini tao sudah siap dengan posisi menunggingnya, kris pun bisa melihat dengan jelas punggung mulus milik tao dan hole yang sudah sangat merah, membuatnya seperti meminta di masukkan. Kris pun memijit juniornya agar junior rileks, merasa sudah siap kris perlahan memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole tao. sangat sempit ! itu yang ada di pikiran kris saat juniornya mencoba masuk kedalam hole milik tao. sedangkan tao, entah apa yang kris masukkan yang jelas tao merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Kris, saaakhiitt~~."

Liquid bening pun turun dari mata hitam legam tao, sakit itu sungguh membuat seluruh tubuh tao mersakannya. Kris yang sudah berhasil masuk kedalam hole tao, mendiamkannya agar hole tao bisa menyesuaikan dengan junior kris. kris yang melihat punggung jadi teringat dimana dulu ia membuat luka di punggung tao hingga sayap tao mengeluarkan darah, kini kris bisa melihat gundukan di punggung tao yang kris yakini itu adalah sayapnya yang sedang dalam versi kecil seperti milik GyuGyu. Kris pun menciumi punggung itu, membuat tanda-tanda pada punggung tao.

Perlahan kris men-in-out kan juniornya di dalam hole tao, tao yang kaget kris bergerak hanya dapat berteriak kesakitan, namun perlahan erangan kesakitan itu berubah menjadi erangan kenikmatan. Kini malaikat kita sudah benar-benar jatuh kedalam sangkar iblis. Dalam hati tao meminta maaf kepada sang ratu yaitu eomma tao dan sang raja yaitu appa tao. karena dirinya tidak bisa menjadi pengeran yang baik untuk kerajaan angel, sekarang tao sudah melakukan kesalah yang sangat fatal.

**-SIDE KERAJAAN ANGEL-**

PRAAANG…..

Sebuah bola Kristal berwarna putih dengan pink soft yang di miliki oleh yang mulia ratu Lay, tiba-tiba menjadi pecah, padahal krystal tersebut tersimpan dengan sangat aman. Seketika tubuh Lay bergetar hebat, 'Perasaan apa ini ? Tao ?' gumam ratu lay, sang raja suho yang berada di samping lay terlihat khawatir. Suho pun menepuk bahu lay.

"Waeyo My Queen ?."

"Aniyo…Tiba-tiba aku merasa khawatir dengan tao."

Sesosok malaikat pun datang menghadap kearah yang mulai petinggi di kerajaan angel. Suho dan lay yang melihat kaki tangan kerajaan ,dimana tugasnya mengawasi semua malaikat yang hidup, dan memberitahu aktivitas semua malaikat.

"Yang mulia…angel leeteuk menghadap."

"Ada apa leeteuk ?."

"Hamba ingin menyampaikan bahwa krytsal yang merupakan kesucian para malaikat ada yang terpecah."

Lay yang mendengar ucapan leeteuk langsung entah kenapa memikirkan anaknya Tao, 'Tidak itu pasti bukan tao' sangkal lay dalam hati. Suho yang merupakan raja menjadi geram, krystal pecah berarti menandakan bahwa salah satu malaikatnya sudah tidak suci. Dan, itu adalah aib memalukan bagi kerajaan angel. Suho pun meminta leeteuk mengatakan nama malaikat yang telah membuat malu kerajaan angel. Dan…leetuk dengnan berat hati mengatakan…..

"Malaikat itu adalah Tao yang mulai."

Suho yang mendengar nama anaknya disebutkan leeteuk menatap tidak percaya, sulit dibayangkan pangeran dari kerajaan angel sudah tidak suci lagi. Suho pun tertunduk lemas di singgah sana-nya.

"Hiks…Jadi, xiumin dan chen gagal menyelamat tao, hiks."

Suho yang mendengar tangisan ratu sekaligus istrinya hanya dapat memeluknya, kenapa kerajaan angel menjadi seperti ini. Dimana yang salah, selama ini suho dan Lay mengajarkan tao untuk menjadi pangeran yang diharapkan semua bangsa angel. Tapi, kenapa anaknya kini harus menyerahkan kesuciannya pada iblis.

**-SIDE KERAJAAN DEVIL-**

"MWOOOOOOOOO ?! KRIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS DASAR PEMBUAT MASALAAAHHHH."

Kalian sudah tahu suara siapa yang berteriak itu, hanya ada 1 devil yang dapat teriak dengan suara 6 oktafnya, devil itu adalah ratu iblis. Sang raja iblis yang berada di samping hanya senyum-senyum saja, karena sang raja sudah memasang penutup telinganya. Baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol langsung menarik penutup telinga chanyeol raja dari bangsa devil itu.

"YEOLLIE PABO….ANAK MU DI BUMI SUDAH KELEWATAN."

"baekki~~….kecil kan suara mu."

"ANIYOOOO….!."

"Baik…baik, tenanglah….aku sudah mengirim kyuhyun dan changmin ke bumi untuk membunuh malaikat itu."

"MEMBUNUH ? KENAPA HARUS DI BUNUH….."

"Tentu saja, sebelum warga devil tahu malaikat itu berhubungan dengan pangeran devil , kita harus membunuhnya agar tidak ada jejak…kau mau anak kita di musnah kan,eoh ?."

Baekhyun yang mendengar alasan chanyeol, berpikir ? benar…jika malaikat itu dibiarkan hidup, warga bangsa devil akan tahu, dan sudah dipastikan pangeran devil akan di musnahkan. Bekhyun tiak mau kehilangan anak yang menurutnya sangat tampan melebihi suaminya itu.

"KAU BENAR YEOLLIE, SURUH CHANGMIN DAN KYUHYUN MEMBUNUH MALAIKAT ITU SECEPATNYA."

"Nde….baekki~~ ?"

"WAE ?."

"Belajar lah menurunkan suara mu 5 oktaf."

~When Devil falling in love with Angel~

.

.

.

**-SIDE CHANGKYU & CHENMIN-**

"Sepertinya pangeran kita sudah selesai bersenang-senang dengan malaikatnya, kajja kita berangkat."

"Yeaaahh…ini yang ku tunggu kyu."

Changmin dan kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan pedang iblisnya yang bertongkat hitam, seperti tongkat pencabut nyawa, bedanya tongakat mereka mengelurakan aura hitam mematikan. Diamana, sekali malaikat terkena kibasan auranya bisa merobek kulit mu.

Saat kyuhyun dan changmin tiba di apartement tao dan kris, ChangKyu melihat 2 malaikat yang berdiri di apartement kris dan tao. Chen yang menyadari hawa keberadaan iblis langsung menoleh, begitu juga dengan xiumin. Melihat 2 devil memegang pedang ,xiumin pun mengeluarkan cambuk malaikatnya. Dimana cambuk itu jika sudah menangakap iblis manapun akan terikat dan tidak bisa lepas.

"Kami tidak ingin membunuh kalian, kami kesini untuk membunuh malaikat yang di sana."

Tunjuk kyuhyun kearah apartemen KrisTao, ChenMin yang medengar membunuh malaikat yang di sana langsung menatap geram. Chen yang meilhat xiumin langsung memegang tangan xiumin.

"Sebelum kalian membunuh malaikat yang disana, lawan kami dulu."

Ucap chen dengan lantangnya, kyuhyun yang medengar hanya menghela nafasnya. Kyuhyun pun menyuruh changmin untuk melawan malaikat pasangan ChenMin, dan dengan hati changmin lakukan. Membunuh malaikat 2 sekaligus hari yang sangat indah bagi changmin yang memang senang sekali menyiksa dan membunuh malaikat.

kyuhyun yang terbang menuju apartement KrisTao dihadang oleh cambuk xiumin yang ternyata bisa memajang. Dengan ,sekali jentik kyuhyun sekarang sudah berada di daerah pagar pelindung yang kris buat.

"Hebat juga pangeran kris membuat penghalangan seperti ini."

Ucap kyuhyun melihat hasil kerja pangerannya, kyuhyun pun terbang mencari lantai dimana sang pangeran dan malaikat itu berada.

**-KRISTAO-**

"Kai bawa yang lain ke apartement tao, aku butuh bantuan kalian ?."

"…."

"Nde…aku tunggu."

Setelah menelfon kai, kris memandangi tao yang sedang tertidur di ranjang karena aktivitas yang mereka lakukan tadi. CTAKKK….

Kris menjentikan jarinya, dan kini keadaan kamar tao yang tadi berantakan menjadi rapi kembali. Tao dan kris pun sekarang juga sudah berpakian. Kris berjalan kearah dapur, mengambil GyuGyu dan melepaskan ikatan GyuGyu.

"Binatang jelek, tolong jaga tao untuk kun de."

"Gyuuu..."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu aku mau kemana, pokonya jaga tao untuk ku, arraso."

"Gyuuu…Gyuuuu."

Kris pun menatap GyuGyu untuk pertama kalinya dan tersenyum mengatakan terima kasih. Kris mengambil kertas dan puplen di meja, menuliskan sebuah pesan untuk kai, luhan, sehun dan D.O baca.

**-HUNHAN & KAISOO-**

"Lihat di atas sana."

Tunjuk D.O pada kai, sehun, dan luhan saat mereka sampai tidak jauh dari apartment tao, mereka ber-empat dapat melihat dengan jelas dimana satu devil sedang melawan 2 malaikat. Kai yang mengerti kenapa kris meminta bantuan langsung mengajak yang lain ke apartemnet tao dengan cepat. Untung saja lantai apartement tao tidak tinggi, hanya lantai 3.

Kai, sehun, luhan dan D.O langsung mendobrak pintu tao, mereka pun menyebar ke seluruh ruangan, D.O yang mencari dikamar akhirnya menemukan tao sedang tertidur. D.O pun langsung membangunkan tao.

"Tao…ireona, Tao."

Tao pun perlahan membuka matanya, melihat D.O, luhan, sehun dan kai yang sedang mengelilingin tao. tao pun kaget, mata tao mencari-cari sosok namja yang tidak lama tadi bersamanya. Tao pun berteriak-teriak memanggil nama kris. Tapi, kris tidak menampakkan dirinya. Dari arah luar kamar GyuGyu datang membawa surat untuk diberikan kepada kai dan kai pun menerima surat itu, membacanya di hadapan yang lain.

Aku tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa, Aku hanya tahu kalian saja

Tolong jaga Tao untuk ku, aku mempercayakan angel ku pada kalian

Katakan pada Tao apapun yang terjadi percayalah

Aku akan kembali dan Aku sangat mencinta mu Tao

Kris

Tao tidak percaya kris pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendirian, tao menangis sejadi-jadinya. Luhan dan D.O pun memeluk tao, kai yang tahu situasi sedang gawat memerintahkan yang lain untuk cepat pergi. Mereka berlima dan GyuGyu pun meninggalkan apartement itu menuju tempat kai. Saat mereka menghilang dari apartement KrisTao, masuklah kedalam apartement, ternyata kris tadi bersembunyi.

"Saranghae tao, mianhae…..ini demi kebaikan mu, aku tidak ingin kau dibunuh olehnya."

"Di bunuh oleh siapa ?."

Kris refleks menoleh dan mendapati kyuhyun sudah berdiri tepat di depannya, kris yang melihat kyuhyun langsung mengelurkan sayapnya dengan gagah, jubah yang di dominasi oleh warna hitam, mata yang merah, gigi taring terlihat jelas di wajah kris,kuku-kuku panjang nan runcing pun keluar dari jari-jari panjangnya dan jangan lupakan mahkota khas pangeran pun terpasang di kepala kris. Inilah sosok sebenarnya dari pangeran iblis.

Kyuhyun yang melihat pangerannya sudah dalam full mode iblis, tidak merasa takut. Walaupun kris seorang pangeran, bukan berarti kris paling kuat, yang mengajari ilmu dan matra pada kris adalah kyuhyun sendiri.

"Dimana malaikat itu ?."

"…"

"Aku tanya sekali lagi pangeran, dimana target ku kau sembunyikan."

Dengan cepat kris mendendang kearah wajah kyuhyun, dan dengan gerak cepat pula kyuhyun menahan tendangan kris dengan hanya menggunakan satu jari saja. kris pun kembali ketempatnya. Berkali-kali kris melancarkan serangan kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bergeming ditempatnya, kyuhyun selalu menahan dengan satu jarinya itu. kris yang semakin kelelahan, akhirnya menatap tajam kyuhyun.

"Kau lelah pangeran ? Baiklah, kita istrirahat….bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol saja."

"….."

"Kau tahu, ayah dan ibu mu mengutusku untuk membunuh malaikat brengsek itu."

"Jangan menghina tao."

"Ah…jadi nama malaikat brengsek itu adalah tao."

Kris yang geram karena mendengar nama tao di hina, langsung mengeluarkan aura devil super mematikan, diamana aura ini hanya dimiliki oleh keluarga raja saja. kyuhyun yang melihat aura kris sedikit ketakutan, kyuhyun pun mundur beberapa langkah ,kris yang melihat kyuhyun sepertinya sedikit tao langsung menyiapkan sebuah cahaya menyala merah dengan kobaran api biru di sekelilingnya.

Kris dan kyuhyun pun saling maju dan…..DUAAARR

Terdengar ledakan yang sangat keras dan maha dahsyat, changmin yang mendengar suara ledakan itu langsung menyusul kyuhyun meninggalkan keduan malaikat Chen dan Xiumin denga penuh luka.

Terlihat kepulan asap keluar dari jendela tao, perlahan asap itu menghilang dan menampilkan sosok kris yang sudah terikat dengan tali matra yang kyuhyun sudah buat.

"Kau memang memiliki aura paling kuat pangeran, tapi level mu belum bisa mencapai sang raja."

"Kyu…bagaimana ,kau sudah membunuh malaikat itu ?."

"Aniyo….malaikat itu kabur, tapi kita bawa saja pangeran ke kerajaan."

Kris tertangkap dan dibawa ke kerajaan devil, apa yang akan Raja dan Ratu lakukan pada kris ?

Tao yang sudah menjadi malaikat tidak suci, bagaimana nasibnya ?

Apakah kris akan menepati janjianya untuk kembali ke tao ?

TBC

DON'T FORGET REVIEW

Mianhae..update ya lama (u,u) and mianhe jika di dalam FF ada typo,

author kan juga manusia pasti ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan ^^

buat yang review author Cuma mau bilang AKU CINTA SAMA KALIAN #ngomong ala artis kpop ^^

Okeh ini balasan untuk chapter 4 :

**Shim Yeonhae** : hahaha….nde, tenang aja KrisTao akan bersatu entah itu di dunia atau di…? *plak* gomawo buat reviewnya *Hug+kissue*

**Time to Argha :** hehheeh…nde, gomawo buat reviewnya *Hug+kissue*

**ICE14 **: nde, tenang aja ga akan di musanahin ko *maybe ._.* gomawo buat reviewnya *Hug+kissue*

**Ryu :** hehehe….mian kecepatannya (u,u) gomawo buat reviewnya *Hug+kissue*

**Aiiu d'freaky** : nde, pasti happy end ko ^^ dua kubu bersatu ? liat nanti…heheheh

gomawo buat reviewnya *Hug+kissue*

**ajib4ff :** eon otak yadong =.= saeng jadi dosa kan bikin ff NC *plak* gomawo buat reviewnya *Hug+kissue*

**ZinniaJOY :** tanya sehun, kenapa masa depan KrisTao mengerikan seperti itu :p

gomawo buat reviewnya *Hug+kissue*

**Kwonlee1812 :** nde ^^ gomawo buat reviewnya *Hug+kissue*

**YuniNJ :** aniyo…mereka engga akan pisah ko ^^ tapi di chapter ini pisah -.-" Yoossh…pasti happy end ^^ gomawo buat reviewnya *Hug+kissue*

**Putchan **: lama menunggu, ga bulukan kan o,O gomawo buat reviewnya *Hug+kissue*

**Jin Ki Tao :** kan author suka buat KrisTao baru mesra-mesraan tau2 ada konflik XD gomawo buat reviewnya *Hug+kissue*

**IyaSiBum :** hahahaha….anda benar (u,u) di beda sama di komiknya :p gomawo buat reviewnya *Hug+kissue*

**Onix hangel :** Yoo…what's up eon *ala chanyeol* saranghae eonni ^^ gomawo buat reviewnya *Hug+kissue*

**AngelGie HTR :** nasibnya TaoRis ,Liat nanti kris mau di siksa ? OKEHHH *semangat* gomawo buat reviewnya *Hug+kissue*

**AlpacaTaoris **: nde…mianhae karena saya suka sekali abis taoris bersatu pisah, bersatu pisah *plak* aniyooo…ending ya engga akan sad ko ^^ gomawo buat reviewnya *Hug+kissue*

**Riyoung kim :** Youngie ^o^/ omona…ternyata youngie eon -.-' gpp deh tetep eon youngie XD gomawo buat reviewnya *Hug+kissue*

**Tania3424 :** jangan nagis nde *kasih tissue* KrisTao couple paling kuat, tahan banting pokonya ._. gomawo buat reviewnya *Hug+kissue*

**Nurul Fajrianti :** saeng nurul pervert =.=" tapi eon ancungin jempol ,hahahaha gomawo buat reviewnya *Hug+kissue*

**Shi Min Hwa :** Minhwa ^o^/ yak…minhwa jangan pudung, nanti author juga ikut pudung -.- gomawo buat reviewnya *Hug+kissue*

**Lylda :** beda aliran o,O ! hahahaah…..begitulah, gomawo buat reviewnya *Hug+kissue*


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : When Devil falling in love with Angel

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort, adventure

Pairing : KrisTao

Cast :

-Suho : King Angel

-Lay : Queen Angel

-Tao : Prince Angel

-Xiumin : Angel

-Chen : Angel

-Leeteuk : Angel

-Chanyeol : King Devil

-Baekhyun : Queen Devil

-Kris : Prince Devil

-Kai : Devil (sahabat kris)

-Kyuhyun : Devil (paman kris)

-Changmin : Devil (paman kris)

-D.O : Human

-Luhan : Human

-Sehun : Human

-GyuGyu : peliharaan tao & kris

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics,

Rating : k+

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

**Note** : FF ini terinspirasi dari Komik karangan TAKAMIYA Satoru ^^

Kris, Kai, Tao, D.O di dunia manusia mereka semua kelas 3.

Dan, panggilan hyung/ge ikutin yang real.

_Huang Zi Tao adalah seorang malaikat…._

_Bertugas menangkap para setan yang bergentayangan dibumi…_

_Entah itu makhluk setan kecil atau besar….._

_Tapi, sayangnya tao tidak pernah menagkap se'ekor setan pun…._

_Dia pun diancam oleh petinggi malaikat SUHO…._

_Jika, Tao tidak mendapatkan setan ,Tao akan dipecat menjadi malaikat_

_atau dimusnah kan menjadi abu…_

_Tao yang bertekad, akhirnya memakai matra pemanggil setan secara diam-diam…._

_Bukannya setan kecil yang mudah ia tangkap, _

_Malah…muncul sesosok setan yang menawan nan tampan…_

_Iblis itu bernama Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris…._

_Dan inilah kisah mereka dimulai…._

_Iblis yang selalu identik bertolak belakang dengan malaikat…_

_Kini Kris dan Tao saling mencintai…._

_Akankah cinta mereka bersatu atau berakhir menjadi abu…._

HAPPY READING ^^

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

~When Devil falling in love with Angel~

Sejak tertangkapnya Kris sang pangeran Devil tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib hidup dan matinya Kris selanjutnya, tempat yang Tao dan Kris tempati dulu pun hancur berantakan akibat 2 Devil yang saling adu kekuatan itu (read chapter 5), dan berita di TV pun mengatakan bahwa apartement itu hancur dan terbakar karena ledakan gas dan tidak ada korban yang selamat. Manusia bisa di tipu dengan mudah, tapi tidak dengan manusia yang meiliki kekuatan khusus.

Dipinggir pesisir pantai yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kota seoul, terlihat sebuah bukit dimana hanya terdapat 1 rumah yang sangat besar bediri dengan kokohnya. Menurut rumor rumah itu berhantu dan tidak ada yang berani ke sana, konon ada warga yang ingin kesana, tapi baru saja mengijakan kakinya di perkarangan rumah tersebut, warga itu langsung merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Karena, hawa rumah itu sangat mencengkam, parahnya warga itu hilang dan tidak akan pernah kembali.

"Hoi….Kkamjong, kau menyebar ceritanya terlalu seram, eoh."

"Biarkan saja."

Ah….ternyata yang menyebarkan rumor itu adalah Kai namja Devil namjachingu dari D.O .

Sejak Tragedy hebat 2 tahun yang lalu, Kai dan kawan-kawan membawa Tao bersembunyi di rumah Kai. Dimana, rumah ini sudah tersegel oleh Kai dimana pihak Angel tidak akan bisa menemukan Tao, dan untuk pihak Devil, Luhan juga sudah membuat semacam segel dengan meletakan kertas-kertas yang sudah ia buat untuk menghilangkan hawa malaikat Tao dan menggantinya dengan hawa seorang manusia. Jadi, jika kalian memiliki kekuatan indra ke-enam ,kalian dapat melihat di sekeliling rumah itu terdapat kabut berwarna merah dan abu-abu saling membaur satu sama lain yang menggurung rumah itu.

"Luhan hyung, mau temani aku mengantar makanan untuk Tao ?."

"Tentu saja D.O, Kalian jaga Taemin dulu nde."

"Baik."

Luhan dan D.O pun menaiki tangga satu persatu setelah menyerahkan Taemin kepada Sehun dan Kai, D.O yang membawa nampan yang berisi berbagai buah dan sayur yang telah ia olah, sedangkan Luhan membawa minuman yang sudah Luhan beri kekuatan. Kini sampailah mereka di depan pintu berwarna coklat legam. CEKLEEEKK…..

"Tao...Kau sudah bangun ? Kami membawakan mu makanan"

Ucap D.O dan meletakan nampan yang berisi makanan untuk Tao di meja nakas dekat tempat tidur. D.O dan Luhan pun duduk di kasur Tao.

"Gomawo baekki hyung ,Luhan ge."

Tao yang sedang berias diri di meja rias, menghampiri kedua namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagi Hyungnya itu, Tao pun makan sayuran dan buah-buahan itu dengan lahap, Luhan yang melihat hanya tersenyum renyah, melihat Tao yang tersedak. Luhan pun memberikan minuman kepada Tao, dan seketika tubuh Tao yang tadinya pucat seperti orang sakit berubah menjadi berseri, bibir ranumnya yang tadi terlihat pecah pun kembali memerah dan bercahaya. Ternyata Luhan memberikan minuman yang ia matrai dengan penambah aura, ingat Luhan memiliki keahlian membaca aura, dan mudah baginya membuat orang itu mengeluarkan auranya lagi.

"Taemin sama siapa ?." Tanya Tao kepada Luhan

"Baby mu bersama Kai dan Sehun."

Yah….Baby yang Luhan katakan adalah namja cilik bernama Taemin yang tadi Luhan serahkan kepada Sehun dan Kai, jika dilihat dari sisi usia manusia Taemin berumur 1tahun, tapi jangan tertipu dengan umurnya. Walaupun umurnya 1 tahun Taemin itu bukan bayi mungil yang belum bisa merangkak. Tapi, sesosok anak yang tubuhnya seusia dengan anak 5 tahun. Taemin dapat berbicara dan berjalan dengan lancar.

**-SIDE KAIHUN-**

"Kai kalau dilihat baik-baik Taemin itu mirip dengan mu."

"Yak….dasar pabo, Taemin itu anak Kris bukan Aku."

Saat ini Kai dan Sehun sedang mengamati tingkah laku Taemin yang sedang bermain PSP dengan yang heran melihat wajah anak dari Kris dan Tao kenapa mirip dengan Kai, sedangkan Kai tidak merasa heran melihat pertumbuhan Taemin yang begitu cepat karena Taemin adalah anak dari Angel dan Devil, yang Kai herankan adalah ketika Taemin sedang….

"Taemin kalah….Huwehhh…."

BRUKKKK…BRAKKKKK…PRAAANGG…BUUUGGHHHH…..

Sehun dan Kai yang mendengar Taemin menangis langsung mencari tempat perlindungan, Kai yang menyibakkan sayap hitamnya, dan menutupi dirinya sendiri dengan sayap kokohnya. Sedangkan ,sehun bersembunyi di bawah kolong meja makan. Sehun dan Kai sedang menghindari barang-barang yang sedang berterbangan dan berjatuhan di ruang tengah mereka, bisa dilihat dari bangku, piring, kulkas, lemari, TV semua melayang dan bertabrakan, dan angin ribut yang beputar di dalam ruangan.

"Kkamjong diamkan Taemin."

"Aku tidak bisa sehun, yang bisa hanya Tao."

Yah….Kai heran dengan kekuatan Taemin yang dinilai Kai sangat aneh. Kai merasa Taemin memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar dan tidak terduga. Dulu waktu Taemin lahir, saat itu Taemin menangis dan langsung hujan lebat dengan sambaran petir yang tidak pernah berhenti. Cerita lain lagi, saat Taemin merasa senang maka cuaca akan hangat dan cerah sekali, dan tadi saat merasa kesal dan marah semua benda benda yang berada di sekitarnya akan ia terbangkan. Tapi, peristiwa itu hanya terjadi di sekitar Taemin saja. Dan, yang di ucapkan Kai benar. Hanya Tao yang bisa menghentikan Taemin.

"Hentikan Taemin-ah."

"Mommmmyyy."

Seketika angin ribut dan benda-benda yang berterbangan berjatuhan kebawah dan keadaan menjadi hening kembali. Luhan dan D.O yang melihat namjachingunya langsung menghampiri mereka, untuk memeriksa keadaan namjachingunya apakah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tao pun turun dari lantai 2 ,menghampiri anaknya yang sedang duduk tenang di sofa dan dengan tatapan mata yang berbinar-binar. Tao pun duduk di samping Taemin, menggelus-elus surai coklat rambut anaknya dengan lembut.

"YAK ! TAEMIN BERESKAN SEMUANYA." Teriak Sehun dengan menunjuk-nunjuk Taemin.

"Malas."

"Hei Bocah ! Cepat bereskan atau ku lempar kau."

"Nde."

Taemin yang diancam oleh Kai, dengan malas dan terpaksa membereskan rumah yang terlihat seperti kapal pecah itu. CTAAAKK….sekali jentikan Taemin rumah kembali bersih, Rapi, bahkan Harum. Tao yang melihat tingkah Taemin menjadi ingat tentang Kris. Dulu, Kris selalu menggunakan jentikan jari untuk melalukan apapun. Memandang sang anak dari samping yang sungguh tingkahnya sangat mirip dengan Kris.

"Taemin-ah ,dimana GyuGyu."

Tanya Tao yang tidak melihat GyuGyu dimanapun, yang ditanya pun hanya bisa menampilkan cengiran angel facenya dan hanya mengucapkan kata 'kulkas'. Kai, D.O, Sehun dan Luhan saling memandang satu sama lain. Dan, detik kemudian mereka ber-empat sadar.

"Yak…! GyuuuuGyuuu sadarlah."

Teriak Kai, D.O, Sehun dan Luhan bebarengan saat melihat GyuGyu sudah membeku seperti fosil yang di awetkan oleh es. Dengan cepat Kai mengeluarkan apinya hingga perlahan es yang membeku GyuGyu mencair. Dan, GyuGyu yang sadar pun langsung terbang kearah Taemin, dan meloncat-loncat dikepala Taemin untuk membalas dendam. Tao yang melihat seisi rumah heboh karena tingkah Taemin hanya dapat tertawa.

Sepertinya Tao terlihat bahagia. Untuk saat ini itu benar. Tapi, jika kalian ingin melihat bagaimana penderitaan Tao 2 tahun lalu, tidak ada kata bahagia sedikit pun. Yang ada hanya air mata dan erangan kesakitan yang Tao keluarkan.

~When Devil falling in love with Angel~

.

.

.

**-FLASBAK 2 YEAR AGO-**

"KRIS…KAU JAHAAAAT, KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKAN KU…"

"Kau bohong kris..hiks..hiks…"

"Hiks…aku membenci mu."

Kai,D.O, Luhan dan Sehun yang mendengar teriakan dan lirihan kesakitan Tao dari lantai 2 hanya dapat menahan tangisan mereka. Perih ,walaupun mereka ber-empat sudah sering mendengar teriakan Tao tapi tetap saja kesedihan sang malaikat sangat menyayat hati mereka.

"Arghh…sahkiiit…D.O HYUNG ! ."

"TAOOO."

Mereka HunHan dan KaiSoo yang mendengar Tao meleguh kesakitan langsung menghampiri Tao, dan membuka paksa pintu kamarnya, dan mereka ber-empat terkejut menemukan Tao yang sudah tersungkur kelantai dengan keadaaan ,Tao terus-terusan memegang perutnya dan mengerang kesakitan. Kai pun menggendong Tao dan meletakkannya di ranjang. Kai dan Sehun yang bingung harus melakukan apa, sedangkan D.O sibuk mengecek suhu tubuh Tao. Dan, Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya mematung memperhatikan tubuh Tao. Setahu Luhan Tao itu hanya memiliki 1 aura yaitu putih tapi kenapa sekarang didalam tubuh Tao ada aura berwarna merah yang sangat kecil.

Luhan pun menyuruh Kai untuk membuat Tao tertidur dengan kekuatan yang Kai punya. Dan, Kai pun mengganguk, setelah membuat Tao tertidur. Luhan menyuruh semuanya jangan ada yang mendekat, dengan yakin Luhan menyentuh titik aura yang berwarna merah itu di perut Tao. Baru 20 detik Luhan menyentuh perut Tao ,Luhan langsung menjauhkan dirinya.

"Waeyo Luhannie ?."

"Sehunnie…Baca masa depan Tao."

Sehun yang tidak mengerti akhirnya mengambil tangan kanan Tao, dan mulai membaca masa depan Tao. Lagi-lagi baru 20 detik Sehun memberikan reaksi yang sama dengan Luhan. Sehun langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Tao. Kai dan D.O yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap bingung.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Luhan hyung."

"Tao hamil, dan aku bisa merasakan aura iblis didalam perut Tao."

Penjelasan Luhan sukses membuat Kai dan D.O membelakkan matanya tidak percaya, jadi Tao telah mengandung anak seorang Iblis. Mereka ber-empat pun mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Tao. Awalnya mereka ber-empat mengira Tao tidak akan meng-inginkan bayi itu. Namun, Tao menyambut gembira bayi ini. Karena, bagi bangsa malaikat seorang bayi adalah anugerah. Sama dengan manusia Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, dan bulan demi bulan berganti. Hingga sekarang usia kandungan Tao menginjak 6 bulan.

"Tao…minumlah."

"Apa ini ?"

"Aura malaikat mu semakin hari melemah Tao, aku khawatir, jadi aku membuatkan mu minuman ini."

Kai yang melihat kaedaan Tao, langsung mengatakan Tao dalam bahaya, karena sangat beresiko sekali seorang malaikat mengandung anak Iblis. Iblis memakan daging, sedangkan Tao memakan sayuran dan buah-buahan, sang bayi yang didalam perut Tao menolak. Sehingga sang bayi memakan aura yang dimiliki sang ibu. Sehingga semakin hari aura malaikat Tao melemah. Tapi Tao yang notaben-nya seorang malaikat tidak mau membunuh bayi, apa lagi bayi sendiri. Dengan ,tekad yang kuat Tao selalu menahan sakit hingga sampai Tao pun melahirkan dengan selamat. Kai yang seorang iblis tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Tao akan berhasil melahirkan anaknya. Dan ini merupakan peristiwa langkah bagi Luhan, Sehun dan D.O yang se-orang manusia menyaksikan malaikat melahirkan anak iblis.

**-FLASBACK END-**

**-SIDE KERAJAAN DEVIL-**

Aktivitas berjalan seperti biasa di bangsa Devil, semua iblis melalukan kegiatan mereka seperti biasa. Tapi, tidak di kerajaan iblis. Jika kau bisa berada di bawah tanah kastil kerajaan iblis, kau akan mendengar suaran tangisan dan erangan kesakitan yang menyayat hati.

"ARGGHH….!."

"Katakan dimana malaikat brengsek itu berada."

"…."

"Kau masih tidak mau bilang Kris, terima ini."

"ARGHH….HAAAH…SIAL."

Terdengar suara cambukan yang berkali-kali terdengar, dan terdengar juga berkali-kali erangan kesakitan Kris sang pangeran Devil. Saat ini Changmin sedang memukul, menyiksa tubuh Kris dengan berbagai alat yang dapat membuat kulit Kris robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Sudah 2 tahun ini kris di kurung di ruang bawah tanah, Kris yang tetap pada pendiriannya tidak mau mengatakan dimana Tao berada. Padahal sang Raja dan Ratu sudah mengatakan akan mengampuni Kris jika Kris mengatakan dimana Tao berada. Tapi, nihil Kris tidak mau mengatakannya.

**-SIDE KERAJAAN ANGEL-**

"Leeteuk-sshi apa kau sudah menemukan Tao ?."

"Belum yang mulia Ratu Lay."

Ratu Lay sang eomma dari Tao, selama 2 tahun ini tidak pernah berhenti untuk mencari dimana anaknya Tao, setelah malaikat yang menjadi wakilnya untuk membawa Tao pulang kembali ke kerajaan dengan penuh luka. Membuat Lay resah, sang Raja Suho pun juga menjadi khawatir. Karena, bangsa Angel sudah mengetahui peihal Tao, dan banyak yang menuntut untuk menyerang ke kerajaan Devil. Karena, telah mencoreng nama bangsa Angel. Namun, karena Suho yang sangat di sengani bangsa Angel akhirnya mengatakan jika Tao sang anak ditemukan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, perang tidka akan terjadi. Namun, apabila Tao ditemukan dalam ke-adaan tidak baik, maka pasukan khusus Angel siap menyerang.

**-SIDE ALL (KaiSoo, HunHan, Tao, Taemin)**

"Binatang jelek, kajja….kita main."

"GyuuuuuGyuuuuu."

"Jadi dulu dady ku memanggil mu binatang jelek juga..hahahhaaah."

Taemin dan GyuGyu sedang bermain di halaman belakang rumah, dimana Tao dengan setia melihat sang anak yang sedang bermain, dan D.O pun ikut bergabung dengan Tao. Sehun dan Luhan sedang ke kota untuk membeli keperluan mereka selama di tempat persembunyian-nya. Sedangkan, Kai sedang memeriksa segel yang berada di rumahnya. Sesekali Tao dan D.O tertawa melihat tingkah Taemin yang senang sekali membully GyuGyu. Jika Taemin sedang berwajah ceria ,Taemin terlihat seperti Tao sifat dan wajah malaikatnya. Namun, ada yang berbeda. Taemin belum memiliki sepasang sayap. Entah kenapa sayap yang berada di punggung Taemin tidak mau terbuka.

"Hoiiii."

Sapa Kai yang berada di atas langit, Taemin yang melihat Kai sedang terbang melambaikan tangannya. Meminta Kai untuk mengajaknya terbang. Dan, karena Kai melihat D.O tersenyum menyuruh untuk mengajak Taemin terbang, akhirnya Kai mengajak jalan-jalan Taemin mengitari rumah mereka.

"Kai ahjussi."

"Jangan memanggil ku ahjussi, panggil aku hyung."

"Kai-hyung ,Taemin ingin kesana."

Tunjuk Taemin kearah Bianglala yang terlihat dari rumahnya. Miris memang, selama ini kau hanya boleh keluar tidak jauh dari halaman. Bagaimana pun juga Taemin juga se-orang anak, yang juga ingin merasakan kehidupan masa kanak-kanaknya. Tidak mau berlama-lama takut hati Kai terpancing dan membawa Taemin ke taman hiburan itu, akhirnya Kai menurunkan Taemin.

~When Devil falling in love with Angel~

.

.

.

"Mommyy….Taemin ingin melihat dady."

"Tidurlah, kau tidak mau melihat momy marah kan."

Sejujurnya Tao sama seperti Taemin, ingin rasanya ia bertemu dengan Kris, namja yang sangat ia cintai sampai saat ini. Tapi, apa mau dikata tidak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaan Kris sekarang. Tao hanya bisa menunggu Kris datang kembali untuk dirinya dan juga anaknya Taemin. Tidak lama, suara dengkuran halus pun terdengar di telinga Tao, melihat sang anak sudah Tidur akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk keluar, mencium kening Taemin dan mematikan lampu ruangan. Sesampainya diruang tengah, Tao menautkan alisnya melihat HunHan dan KaiSoo yang sedang tertunduk semua.

"Ada apa ?."

"Begini Tao, ini tentang Kris."

Tao yang mendengar Sehun mengatkan tentang Kris, langsung memegang dada kirinya. Perasaan ini masih sama seperti dulu saat mendengar nama itu, Kai pun menceritakan semuanya kepada Tao. Bahwa dirinya mendapatkan informasi dari teman-nya yang berada di kerajaan iblis. Kai mengatakan bahwa Kris sedang di sekap dan di siksa di ruang tahanan. Tao yang mendengar tanpa sadar menangis, Yah…mereka berlima kini tahu kemana kris selama 2 tahun ini. Selama 2 tahun ini Kris telah di siksa.

30 menit, 1 jam, 3 jam….mereka semua terdiam, hingga akhirnya Tao mengatakan mau menyelamatkan Kris. HunHan dan D.O yang mendengar kaget, berbeda dengan Kai yang mendengar perkataan Tao hanya tersenyum, Kai sudah menduga Tao akan mengatakan ini. Jadi, Kai pun sudah membuat rencana untuk mereka jalankan. Sehun, Luhan dan D.O yang mendengar rencana Kai pun memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Tao untuk menyelamatkan Kris.

"Tunggu jika kita pergi semua ! bagaimana dengan Taemin." Ucap D.O

"Kita ajak sana Taemin, kurasa jika Raja & Ratu melihat cucu mereka, mungkin Kris akan di ampuni." Sergah Luhan.

"Sehun…Kau tidak membaca masa depan Taemin apa yang terjadi nanti." Tanya Kai

"Aniyo….Aku sudah mencoba tapi tetap tidak bisa."

Jawab Sehun yang frustasi karena Sehun tidak bisa membaca masa depan Taemin. Tao yang melihat Sehun, menepuk-nepuk bahunya agar Sehun tidak frustasi karena anaknya. Selama seminggu mereka menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk membebaskan Kris. Tao pun memberitahu Taemin bahwa mereka akan mejemput dady-nya. Dan, denganwa jah cerah Taemin pun mau ikut menjemput dady-nya dengan syarat harus menjaga sikap.

Setelah Kai memberikan jubah khusus pada D.O, Luhan, Sehun ,Tao dan Taemin agar mereka memiliki hawa se-orang iblis kini mereka ber-enam plus GyuGyu sudah siap untuk ke kerajaan Devil. Tapi, dengan apa ? itulah yang ada dipikiran Sehun, Luhan, D.O, Tao (Minus Taemin yang memang belum mengerti). Kai dengan santainya perlahan menghampiri Taemin yang berada digendongan Tao. Menunjuk sesuatu yang sedang Taemin peluk, dan memintanya. Tentu saja Taemin tidak memberikannya. Ternyata Kai meng-ingikan GyuGyu. Dengan ,bujuk rayu dari sang momy malaikat akhirnya Taemin menyerahkan GyuGyu kepada Kai.

"GyuGyu…ingin di apakan Kai ahjussi."

"Lihat saja, dan Taemin sudah ku katakan panggil aku Hyung."

Kai pun mendekati telinga GyuGyu, membisikan sesuatu ke telinga GyuGyu. Dan, seketika GyuGyu mengeluarkan sinar yang sangat terang, membuat mereka ber-enam memejamkan matanya karena silau.

BRRRUGGGGG

Tanah bergetar dengan hebat, dan angin bertiup dengan kencang. Perlahan mereka ber-enam membuka matanya dan melihat sosok GyuGyu yang biasanya berbentuk dragon kecil dan bersayap mini sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sosok GyuGyu sang naga dragon dengan tinggi 5 meter dimana sayapnya mengeluarkan kobaran api. Shock ? pasti, siapa yang tidak kaget meihat dragon sesungguhnya. Mereka ber-enam pun meminta penjelasan kepada Kai, apa yang sudah Kai lakukan sampai GyuGyu yang dibilang 'binatang jelek' oleh Kris dan Taemin berubah menjadi sosok Dragon yang gagah seperti ini.

"Aku yakin, Kris juga mengetahui bahwa GyuGyu adalah Dragon legend. Maka dari itu Kris meminta GyuGyu tetap tinggal di sisi mu Tao, dan apa yang kulakukan tadi ? Aku hanya membisikan matra penyegel kekuatan yang GyuGyu punya agar terlepas, itu saja. Kau senang Taemin ?."

"Wow….Binatang Jelek ternyata se-ekor dragon keren."

GyuGyu yang mendegar perkataan Taemin langsung memalingkan mukanya, kesal karena GyuGyu masih dibilang jelek oleh Taemin. 'Mau GyuGyu sosok mini atau besar ternyata tingkahnya sama aja' batin mereka ber-lima (minus Taemin).

Tanpa membuang waktu mereka semua naik ke punggung GyuGyu (minus Kai yang terbang dengan menggunakan sayapnya) Kai pun sudah membuat sebuah portal yang menghubungkan dunia manusia dengan kerajaan Devil diatas awan. Mereka sengaja berangkat malam hari, karena pada malam hari para manusia tidur. Dan, manusia tidak akan melihat sosok sesungguhnya dari GyuGyu, dengan terbang secepat mungkin mereka semua melewati portal yang dibuat Kai, 1 kata yang terlintas dipikiran HunHan, D.O dan Tao yang pertama kali melihat kerajan Devil.

"Tempat ini mengerikan momy. Taemin ingin pulang saja."

Kata itu sudah Taemin ucapkan secara terang-terangan. Tao yang mendengar ucapan sang anak, hanya dapat mengelus-ngelus surai rambut hitam Taemin gemes. Karena, terbang dengan Dragon akan terlihat mencolok. Akhirnya Kai memerintahkan GyuGyu untuk kembali kebentuk semula. Dan kini mereka meneruskan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki menuju istana Devil.

**TBC ^^**

**DON'T FORGET REVIEW**

(^o^)/ Yooo….saya kembali, ada yang nunggu FF ku yang ini kah ? #ga ada kaya ya -.-)

Mau ngasih tahu next FF chapter 7 adalah ENDING ^^ Jadi, kalau mau tahu ending ya gimana…yang baca **wajib** REVIEW #eaaaa, author mau ngasih bocoran(?) buat next chap ^^

**Preview next Chapter 7 :**

"Kami ke sini ingin mencari anak kami Tao."

"Jadi, ahjussi Tampan ini dady Taemin."

"Bocah ini adalah anak Kris dan Tao."

"Sehun, Luhan ,D.O cepat kalian pergi dari sini."

CRASSSHHH !

Benda tajam nan panjang itu tepat menembuh dada dimana selama ini jantungnya berdetak.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh anak dan istri ku, dengan tangan kotor kalian."

"Hiks…momy, dady…Tolong Taemin."

"Aku ingin kau yang hidup dan menjaga anak kita."

Miahae ga bisa balas Review kalian kali ini ^^

Tapi aku baca REVIEW kalian ko ^^

**KIS, Shin Min Hwa, Ryu, putchan, ZinniaJOY, Nurul Fajrianti, Oline, AlpacaTaoris, Aiiu d'freaky, KwonLee1812, Onix Hangel, Yui the devil, YuniNJ, Ajib4ff, Kim nana love exo, Lylyda,**

Nama-nama yang ditulis atas adalah orang-orang yang

Kece, Cantik, Tampan, karena telah membaca dan meREVIEW FF ku di chapter 5 ^^

**SARANGHAE…JEONGMAL SARANGHAE **


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : When Devil falling in love with Angel

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort, adventure

Pairing : KrisTao

Cast :

-Suho : King Angel

-Lay : Queen Angel

-Tao : Prince Angel

-Xiumin : Angel

-Chen : Angel

-Leeteuk : Angel

-Yesung : Angel

-Yunho : Angel

-Chanyeol : King Devil

-Baekhyun : Queen Devil

-Kris : Prince Devil

-Kai : Devil (sahabat kris)

-Kyuhyun : Devil (paman kris)

-Changmin : Devil (paman kris)

-D.O : Human

-Luhan : Human

-Sehun : Human

-GyuGyu : peliharaan tao & kris

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics,

Rating : k+

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

**Note** : FF ini terinspirasi dari Komik karangan TAKAMIYA Satoru ^^

Kris, Kai, Tao, D.O di dunia manusia mereka semua kelas 3.

Dan, panggilan hyung/ge ikutin yang real.

_Huang Zi Tao adalah seorang malaikat…._

_Bertugas menangkap para setan yang bergentayangan dibumi…_

_Entah itu makhluk setan kecil atau besar….._

_Tapi, sayangnya tao tidak pernah menagkap se'ekor setan pun…._

_Dia pun diancam oleh petinggi malaikat SUHO…._

_Jika, Tao tidak mendapatkan setan ,Tao akan dipecat menjadi malaikat_

_atau dimusnah kan menjadi abu…_

_Tao yang bertekad, akhirnya memakai matra pemanggil setan secara diam-diam…._

_Bukannya setan kecil yang mudah ia tangkap, _

_Malah…muncul sesosok setan yang menawan nan tampan…_

_Iblis itu bernama Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris…._

_Dan inilah kisah mereka dimulai…._

_Iblis yang selalu identik bertolak belakang dengan malaikat…_

_Kini Kris dan Tao saling mencintai…._

_Akankah cinta mereka bersatu atau berakhir menjadi abu…._

HAPPY READING ^^

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

~When Devil falling in love with Angel~

**-SIDE HUNHAN, KAISOO, TAO & TAEMIN-**

"Tempat ini mengerikan momy. Taemin ingin pulang saja."

Kata itu sudah Taemin ucapkan secara terang-terangan. Tao yang mendengar ucapan sang anak, hanya dapat mengelus-ngelus surai rambut hitam Taemin gemes. Karena, terbang dengan Dragon akan terlihat mencolok. Akhirnya Kai memerintahkan GyuGyu untuk kembali kebentuk semula. Dan kini mereka meneruskan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki menuju istana Devil.

Selama perjalanan ke istana Devil mereka yaitu Tao, Taemin, Kai, Sehun, Luhan dan D.O harus melewati hutan dan desa Devil, dan di pastikan akan memakan waktu 2 hari untuk sampai di istana. Dengan di pimpin oleh Kai mereka semua pun berjalan beriringan.

"Mom, Taemin lapar."

Adu Taemin kepada Tao yang saat ini sedang menggendong Taemin. Mendengar Taemin mengatakan lapar, Kai yang mempimpin barisan pun menghentikan perjalanannya, memang mereka semua sudah berjalan cukup jauh, hingga kini mereka sudah masuk ke dalam hutan dan berjalan cukup jauh, yang sudah di pastikan mereka sudah sampai di tengah-tengah hutan. Kai yang melihat teman-temannya sudah terlihat lelah, khususnya Taemin dan Tao yang memiliki darah Malaikat walaupun Tao dan Taemin memakai Jubah khusus dari Kai tapi wajah mereka menjadi pucat karena efek dari aura hitam di sekitar hutan ini.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan terbang ke atas untuk melihat apakah ada tempat yang bisa kita jadikan tempat istrirahat dan mencari apakah di sini ada yang bisa kita makan, Sehun-ah jaga mereka sebentar."

"Baik Kkamjong."

Kai pun terbang ke atas untuk melihat dari atas apakah mereka sudah dekat dengan desa atau belum, dan melihat keadaan hutan ini. D.O yang melihat Tao sedari tadi menggendong Taemin akhirnya menawarkan diri untuk bergantian menggendong Taemin.

"Kau mau apa Luhannie ?."

"Mentrasfer aura untuk Tao dan Taemin."

"Tapi, jika jubah itu di lepas kita akan ketahuan."

"Tidak akan, hanya sebentar tidak ada 5 menit Sehunnie."

Merasa yakin, Sehun pun mengizinkan Luhan melepaskan Jubah Tao dan menyalurkan tenaga dalamnya pada Tao dan Taemin, sedangkan Sehun yang tidak jauhdari mereka ber-empat sedang mengawasi sisi Hutan dengan di bantu oleh GyuGyu. Luhan yang sudah selesai menyalurkan tenaga dalamnya memakaikan lagi Jubah khusus dari Kai kepada Tao dan Taemin.

15 menit menunggu Kai, akhirnya Kai datang dengan membawa hewan mati seperti rusa dan beberapa buah-buahan yang terlihat aneh, Kai pun memberitahukan kepada mereka bahwa tidak jauh dari sini ada sebuah pohon besar untuk mereka gunakan berteduh dan mengistrirahat kan diri mereka. Kai yang melihat Tao belum pulih benar akhirnya meminta izin kepada D.O untuk menggendong Tao, dan D.O dengan senang hati mengizinkannya.

"Yak…Kkamjong, kenapa aku yang harus bawa ini semua."

Kesal Sehun, karena tanpa persetujuan Sehun , Kai langsung memberikan Rusa mati dan sekantong buah-buahan aneh kepada Sehun.

"Aku mau menggendong Tao hyung, kau kan Seme jadi bawa itu."

Kai pun menghampiri Tao yang sedang dipapah oleh Luhan, awalnya Tao menolak untuk di gendong tapi karena D.O juga memaksa Tao untuk menerima tawaran Kai, akhirnya Kai menggendong Tao ala bridal style. Dengan jalan beriringan Kai yang menggedong Tao sedangkan D.O yang menggendong Taemin berjalan bersampingan, di ikuti oleh Sehun di belakang yang menggotong rusa mati, dan Luhan yang membawa kantong buah-buahan.

"Ahjussi kita istrirahat di atas pohon ini, Taemin kan bukan monyet."

"Yak…panggil aku hyung Taemin, siapa bilang kita tinggal di atas pohon Hah ! ."

Melihat Taemin dan Kai bertengkar, membuat Sehun, Luhan, D.O dan Tao yang berada di gendongan Kai tertawa. Mereka berdua selalu bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Kai pun menurunkan Tao perlahan, menyuruh Sehun, Tao, Luhan dan D.O untuk menjauh sedikit.

DHUAAARRRRRR…..!

"Nah…tempat istrirahat kita sudah jadi, masuklah."

Sehun, Luhan, D.O, Tao dan Taemin beserta GyuGyu hanya dapat terkaget. Karena, melihat Kai yang melubangi bawah pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh itu. Mereka pun akhirnya masuk bersandar, mengistrirahatkan badan.

Kai pun membuat api unggun di luar peristrirahtan mereka, di bantu oleh Sehun, Kai memanggang Rusa yang tadi ia tangkap. Sedangkan, Tao hanya memakan buah-buahan yang tadi Kai ambil di hutan. Karena, Tao tidak bisa memakan daging. Berbeda dengan Taemin, Taemin bisa makan buah-buahan dan juga daging.

"Menurut mu, apakah Kris bisa kita selamatkan ?."

"Tentu, kau harus yakin Sehun."

"Ta-tapi…di penglihatan ku, Kris…."

"Sehun, takdir itu bisa kita ubah asalkan kita mau merubahnya."

Saat ini Kai dan Sehun sedang berbincang-bincang sambil memanggang rusa. Yah…Sebenarnya Sehun tidak yakin mereka bisa menyelamatkan Kris, Kai yang mendengar kekhawatiran Sehun, sebenarnya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Jika, dilihat dari segi kekuatan mereka sangat jauh, yang bisa bertarung hanya Kai, GyuGyu yang sedang dalam mode naga besar, dan juga Tao jika Tao dalam keadaan maksimal.

"Walapun Aku, D.O dan Luhan adalah manusia….kami bisa bertarung Kai."

Kai yang mendengar ucapan Sehun hanya dapat tersenyum, Yah…mereka semua di sini datang untuk menyelamtkan Kris, dan pasti dengan adanya manusia Luhan, Sehun dan D.O pasti akan ada hal yang tidak bisa makhluk langit lakukan.

"Daging ya sudah matang."

Kai yang membawa daging rusa yang sudah matang langsung membagikan daging itu kepada Sehun, Luhan, D.O, GyuGyu dan Taemin. Sedangkan Tao yang sudah makan buah-buahan tadi hanya dapat melihat mereka semua makan dengan lahap. Kai yang sedang makan dengan tenang menjadi kaget saat ingin mengambil kembali daging rusanya, tapi setelah di perhatikan ada yang aneh, perasaan tadi Kai membagikan daging kepada D.O, Luhan dan Sehun tidak begitu banyak mengingat mereka manusia. Sedangkan untuk dirinya, Kai juga mengambil bagian yang cukup besar tapi tidak terlalu banyak, tapi kenapa 2 daging kaki tidak ada.

"Heiii….siapa yang makan 2 kaki Rusa ."

"Aku ahjussi."

Kai yang mendengar perkataan Taemin langsung menatap kaget. Taemin yang masih berusia 1 tahun bisa makan 2 kaki rusa. -Oh My….Taemin ini monster atau apa- pikir Kai dalam hati.

~When Devil falling in love with Angel~

.

.

.

.

**-SIDE KERAJAAN ANGEL-**

TAP….

TAP….

TAP….

Terdengar langkah cepat yang bergema dari lorong-lorong istana Angel meunju ruangan singgah sana dimana Raja dan Ratu berada. Dengan wajah pucat dan nafas yang berderu dengan cepat, malaikat Leeteuk berjalan, hingga kini ia sampai di depan ruangan yang ia tuju.

CEKLEEEEKKK….

Sang Raja dan Ratu yang melihat pintu terbuka, menoleh dan mendapati malaikat kaki kanan mereka, masuk dengan wajah cemas. Leeteuk pun memberi hormat kepada Raja dan Ratu.

"Yang mulai, hamba tahu dimana pangeran Tao berada…."

Mendengar nama Tao, membuat sang Ratu Lay, langsung bangkit dari singgah sananya dan turun menghampiri leeteuk.

"Kau berhasil menemukan anak ku Tao, dimana dia Leeteuk-ssi."

"Tenanglah Ratu ku, biarkan Leeteuk-ssi menyelesaikan ucapannya."

Mendengar ucapan sang Raja Suho yang menjabat sebagai suaminya, Lay pun langsung menundukkan kepalannya. Leeteuk yang melihat wajah Ratunya langsung menepuk bahu sang Ratu, dan Leeteuk pun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Salah satu malaikat andalan kita berhasil menangkap aura malaikat Tao….."

"…..…."

"Tao sekarang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja yang mulia, hanya saja…."

"Hanya saja apa Leeteuk-ssi…."

Tanya Lay yang sudah sangat senang mendengar anaknya sudah di temukan dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tapi, mendengar ucapan leeteuk yang sengaja dipotong membuat Lay menjadi penasaran. Leeteuk pun meminta sang Raja dan Ratu untuk tetap tenang saat Leeteuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, Suho dan Lay pun mengganguk mengerti.

"Hanya saja Tao sekarang berada di kerajaan Devil."

Mendengar kelanjutan Leeteuk membuat Suho sang Raja, menjadi kaget begitu juga dengan Lay. Leeteuk yang mendapatkan sinyal-sinyal bahaya dari Raja dan Ratunya langsung meminta mereka untuk tenang kembali, karena Leeteuk belum selesai bicara.

"MWOOOO ? Jadi, maksud mu di sana ada 2 malaikat selain Tao."

"Ne, yang mulai Raja….Malaikat andalan kita menemukan 2 aura malaikat, satu milik pangeran Tao sedangkan satunya, tidak di ketahui karena aura-nya kadang terlihat kadang tidak."

Suho yang mendengar penjelasan Leeteuk, langsung cemas mengingat anaknya malaikat berada di daerah iblis.

"Ratu ku, bersiaplah"

"My King kau ingin menjemput Tao langsung ."

"Ne, kau mau ikut tidak."

"Tentu, bukan kan itu menyenangkan bisa bertemu dengan teman lama kita."

Suho pun langsung menyuruh Leeteuk mempersiapkan pengawal untuk mereka pergi ke kerajaan iblis. Dan, selama Raja dan Ratu pergi Leeteuk lah yang memegang kendali di kerajaan. Dengan, kekuatan Leeteuk memanggil malaikat-malaikat yang akan menemani perjalan sang Raja dan Ratu melalui telepati. Empat malaikat pun datang menghadap ke hadapan Ratu dan Raja.

"Malakait Xiumin menghadap yang mulia."

"Malakait Chen menghadap yang mulia."

"Malakait Yesung menghadap yang mulia."

"Malakait Yunho menghadap yang mulia."

Satu persatu malaikat tangguh memberi hormat pada sang Raja dan Ratu, dan tanpa banyak basa-basi Suho dan Lay yang sudah memakai jubah kebesaran mereka akhirnya terbang menuju istana Devil yang memakan waktu sehari jika di tempuh. Dengan posisi Yesung dan Yunho yang berada di depan memimpin jalan, dan paling belakang Xiumin dan Chen, sehingga sang Raja dan Ratu berada di tengah.

~When Devil falling in love with Angel~

.

.

.

.

**-SIDE HUNHAN, KAISOO, TAO & TAEMIN-**

"Ayo…kita teruskan perjalanannya, setelah melewati hutan ini dan sebuah desa kita akan sampai di kerajaan."

Setelah Kai mengatakan hal itu, Kai dan kawan-kawan pun meneruskan perjalannya. Malam sudah berganti, sekarang matahari sudah memancarkan mataharinya itu bila di dunia manusia. Di dunia iblis, pagi hari akan terlihat mendung karena memang bangsa iblis tidak begitu suka dengan cahaya yang bersinar dengan terangnya seperti matahari. Dengan tenaga penuh mereka semua berhasil melewati hutan tanpa hambatan dan halangan, bahkan Sehun berfikir kenapa di hutan tidak ada hewan buas yang menyerang mereka selagi mereka tertidur. Mungkin karena, jubah khusus Kai yang membuat mereka semua memiliki hawa bangsa iblis.

"Itu kah desa yang kau maksud Kai ?."

Tanya Tao kepada Kai yang melihat sebuah desa yang cukup ramai. Dimana, banyak ribuan iblis sedang berinteraksi di sana dengan iblis lainnya. Dan, Suasana di desa itu sangat seram, banyak api dimana-mana.

"Waspadalah kalian, dan usaha kan agar tetap di samping ku."

Mendengar perintah Kai semuanya hanya dapat menelan ludahnya gugup dan takut. Mereka semua pun berjalan mendekat ke desa, dan saat mereka sampai di gerbang pintu masuk desa devil. Entah kenapa semua iblis langsung memandang kearah mereka semua.

GLEEGGG

Mereka hanya dapat menelan ludah dengan kasar. Kai pun berjalan cuek dan memasang tampang Cool-nya melewati kerumunan iblis-iblis itu, Luhan yang takut-takut mengaitkan tangannya ke lengan Sehun berjalan melewati iblis-iblis itu. Sedangkan, DO berjalan di samping Kai dan paling belakang barisan Tao yang sedang menggendong Taemin. Takut ? tentu saja Tao sangat takut saat ini, dia kini berada di sarang iblis. Sedangkan, Taemin tidak ada takut-takutnya, malah Taemin menatap balik iblis-iblis yang menatap dirinya dan momy-nya.

"Haaaaa~ akhirnya kita berhasil melewati desa itu."

Ucap Luhan dengan nafas lega karena berhasil melewati kerumunan para iblis itu, sama dengan Luhan yang lain pun bernafas dengan lega dan bersyukur. DO yang melihat Kai menatap kearah lain, mengikuti arah mata Kai, saat DO melihat apa yang sedang Kai lihat DO hanya dapat menatap kagum. Luhan, Sehun, Tao dan Taemin pun menoleh untuk melihat apa yang membuat Kai dan DO tidak berenti menatap sesuatu.

"WOOHHH…ISTANA-NYA BESAR SEKALIIIII."

Ucap Taemin dengan berteriak melihat sebuah Istana megah dan luas berdiri kokoh dengan warna Hitam dan merah. Kai yang melihat reaksi Taemin langsung mengacak-acak rambut Taemin gemes.

"Itu Istana milik mu Taemin-ah."

"Mwooo ? Jadi, benar dady ku pangeran iblis."

Semua yang melihat reaksi Taemin langsung tertawa, polos sekali Taemin. Jika sedang begini Taemin terlihat seperti malaikat karena kepolosannya. Kai pun membagi tugas pada Luhan, Sehun, DO , dan Tao. Dimana Luhan, Sehun D.O dan GyuGyu dalam mode monster naga akan mengalihkan perhatian iblis-iblis di istana. Sehingga Kai dapat terbang dan membawa masuk Tao dan Taemin kedalam istana untuk ke ruang tahanan.

"GyuGyu ku serahkan mereka pada mu, jika dalam bahaya cepat bawa mereka pergi dan kembali ke dunia manusia. Arraso ? "

"Gyuuuuuuu~."

Setelah selesai memberi perintah pada GyuGyu, Luhan, Sehun dan DO naik ke atas punggung GyuGyu. Dan sesaat sebelum GyuGyu berangkat Kai menghampiri DO, mengusap pipi lembut DO dan memeluknya .

"Berjanjilah kau akan kembali Kai-ah ."

"Ne, Saranghae Kyungsoo."

Kai pun mengecup kening DO dan GyuGyu pun terbang tinggi menuju istana untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Kini hanya tinggal Kai, Tao dan Taemin. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Kai menggendong Tao bridal style dan Taemin yang ia gendong di punggungnya.

~When Devil falling in love with Angel~

.

.

.

.

**-SIDE GYUGYU, HUNHAN, DO-**

"Luhan Hyung apa kau menyesal ikut dengan ku."

Luhan yang sedang mengumpulkan energy-nya di samping Sehun langsung membuka matanya dan menatap namjachingunya.

"Aniyo…Aku lebih mati bersama mu jika pilihan ku memang itu."

Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Luhan langsung memeluk namjchingunya itu. Senang dan sedih itu yang Sehun rasakan. Senang karena Luhan ternyata akan setia menemani-nya bahkan rela mati untuk bersamanya. Sedih karena Sehun belum membuat Luhan bahagia layaknya seorang manusia. DO yang melihat moment HunHan hanya menatap iba, DO dapat merasakannya karena posisi mereka sama.

BRRUUUUKKKK…

GyuGyu mendarat tepat di tengah-tengah luar istana, mengeluarkan apinya yang besar dan membuat kekacau-an agar iblis-iblis yang berada di dalam istana keluar. Dan, benar saja perlahan para prajurit iblis keluar dan melawan GyuGyu. Luhan yang sudah siap melawan pun mengeluarkan aura miliknya yang terlihat berwarna sangat Hitam, dan siapa saja yang menyentuhnya ia akan mati ketakutan.

"Kau tidak pantas memiliki aura seperti itu Luhannie."

"Diam, dan habisi saja iblis-iblis itu."

Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Luhan hanya dapat tertawa. Sehun pun bersiap dengan tangan kanannya. Menyentuh iblis itu dan membuang semua memori iblis-iblis itu, ingat kekuatan sehun membaca masa depan dan berhubungan dengan memori pada otak jadi Sehun dapat dengan mudah menghapus ingatan itu sehingga saat sadar iblis itu tidak tahu siapa dirinya.

Dan, DO hanya DO yang tidak memiliki kekuatan khusus selain bisa melihat makhluk yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa. Jadi, DO hanya bisa berada di punggung GyuGyu dan memberitahu pada GyuGyu letak-letak musuh yang akan mereka serang dan ini sangat membantu GyuGyu karena, GyuGyu tidak bisa melihat semua arah musuh. Musuh datang dari berbagai arah.

**-SIDE KAITAO & TAEMIN-**

"Ayo…ini kesempatan kita."

Dengan gerak cepat Kai langsung terbang di atas pertempuran itu, Tao yang melihat kawan-kawannya bertempur menjadi khawatir. Sama seperti Tao, Taemin juga sangat khawatir kepada Luhan dan DO. Karena, bagi Taemin DO dan Luhan sudah seperti umma baginya.

"Mereka akan selamat, Percayalah."

Mendengar uacapan Kai, Tao mengganguk dan tersenyum. Kini mereka bertiga bisa masuk keruang bawah tanah dengan keadaan penjaga yang tidak terlalu ketat. Dan, Kai bisa mengatasi hal itu dengan cepat. Beruntung, Kai tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Changmin, kalau ia bertemu sudah di pastikan Kai akan kalah.

**-RUANG KERAJAAN DEVIL-**

"Yang mulai Raja Chanyeol se-ekor naga iblis mengamuk di luar istana."

"Mwoooo ? cepat urus dan perintahkan semua pengawal untuk membunuh naga itu."

Chanyeol sang Raja iblis yang sedang duduk tenang di singgah sana-nya menjadi terganggu karena, mendengar suara ribut dari luar istana. Baekhyun sang Ratu iblis yang baru dari menjenguk Kris di tahanan, dimana Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengikuti Baekhyun di belakang masuk dengan kening yang menkerut.

"Ada apa Yeollie."

"Hah ? Tumben suara mu normal."

"Dasar Raja pabbo."

Chanyeol yang mendengar makian sang istri langsung tertawa. Namun, tertawa itu terhenti sejenak ketika melihat sosok 6 namja dengan sayap putih masuk ke dalam ruang istana Devil. Yah…mereka adalah malaikat, karena GyuGyu yang berhasil membuat keributan membuat istana kosong akan penjaga. Dan, keadaan itu di manfaat oleh Suho dan Lay untuk masuk kedalam istana yang tidak lama setelah KaiTao masuk.

"Ada apa teman malaikat ku datang kemari, eum ?."

"Kami ke sini ingin mencari anak kami Tao."

Mendengar alasan kedatangan para malaikat, Chanyeol langsung tertawa lepas. Lucu ? tentu saja, Ternyata Raja dan Ratu Angel datang menayakan anak mereka,yang jelas-jelas Chanyeol tidak tahu keberadaannya. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang heran langsung mengatakan bahwa tidak ada bangsa Angel di sini. Lay yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun menggangap Baekhyun berdutsa. Karena, Devil itu suka sekali berbohong dan berdusta. Adu argument pun terjadi, dimana para Devil yang memang gampang terpancing emosinya langsung menyerang.

Chanyeol yang muak di tuduh oleh Suho langsung mengeluarkan api miliknya dari tangannya. Namun, api itu langsung di tepis oleh malaikat Yunho yang langsung cepat melindungi sang Raja. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang juga terpancing emosinya menyerang Lay dengan Suara frekuensinya, dimana Suara lengkingan Baekhyun dapat membuat gendang telinga pecah, dan untuk bangsa Devil tidak akan berpengaruh.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA ! ."

Teriak Baekhyun dengan suara frekuensinya yang membuat semua benda yang terbuat dari kaca di istana pecah tanpa sisa.

Namun, hasilnya nihil para malaikat dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. oh….ternyata malaikat Yesung yang sudah membuat dinding pelindung sehingga suara lengkingan Baekhyun tidak dapat tembus.

"Jika kau ingin adu suara, lawan lah aku."

Ucap malaikat Yesung kepada Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun menjadi geram dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk melawan Yesung. Dan, dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menghadapi malaikat yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat manis. Sedangkan, Suho menyuruh Changmin melawan malaikat Yunho. Dan, hal pertama yang Yunho ucapkan saat melihat Changmin adalah manis. Sepertinya ada iblis dan malaikat yang tertarik dengan lawan mereka.

Suho dan Lay pun mundur dengan Chen dan Xiumin yang berada di depan mereka untuk melindungi Raja dan Ratu mereka. Ini pasti pertarungan yang sangat dahsyat, dari kedua belah pihak menurunkan orang yang memiliki kekuatan sangat kuat.

**-SIDE KAITAO & TAEMIN-**

"K-kriiiissss…"

Ucap Tao terbata melihat seseorang yang berada di sel tahanan. Kai dan Taemin yang berada jauh di belakang Tao langsung berlari dan menghampiri sebuah sel tahanan paling pojok dimana Tao tepat berdiri diam mematung.

"Eughh….Nugu….seyo…?."

Kris dengan susah payah membuka matanya yang tertutup karena, pukulan yang di lakukan Kyuhyun dan Changmin membuat wajah Kris jadi luka lebam. Perlahan manic mata Kris menangkap sosok 3, satu namja yang sangat ia rindukan, satu sahabatnya, satu sesosok anak kecil dan Kris tidak mengenalnya.

"Taa….aaaooooo…Kaaiiiii-aahh"

Kai yang melihat Kris langsung membuka sel tahanan Kris dengan matra khusus. Kai, Tao dan Taemin pun masuk ke dalam tahanan. Membuka Rantai yang mengikat tubuh Kris. Pilu, Sakit, Perih dan Terluka itu yang Tao rasakan saat melihat kondisi Kris, bulu saya kris yang perlahan lepas dari Sayapnya itu terlihat menyedihkan. Namun, Kai yang mencoba membuka rantai tidak bisa. Karena, sepertinya rantai ini sudah di matrai oleh Kyuhyun dan Changmin secara bersamaan.

"Hiks…Kris..Hiks…"

"Sial….tidak bisa di lepas."

"Jadi, ahjussi Tampan ini dady Taemin."

Ucap polos Taemin, Kris yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Tao yang sedang menangis. Kai pun menghampiri Taemin dan menggendong Taemin. Berajalan mendekati Kris sehingga Kris bisa melihat wajah bocah yang tadi baru mengatakan bahwa Kris adalah dady-nya.

"Apa kau Kris ? dady-nya Taemin ?."

"Ne, Aku Kris ….jika momy mu adalah malaikat cantik yang berada di sana, berarti kau anak ku."

"Dia momy ku,emmm….Apa itu sakit ?."

Tanya Taemin melihat rantai yang meliliti tubuh Kris. Dan, dengan anggukan Kris menjawab bahwa rantai yang sedang meliliti tubuhnya sangat sakit. Taemin pun meminta Kai untuk menurukannya. Dengan perlahan Taemin menyentuh luka-luka di wajah Kris, dan seketika luka Kris hilang dan wajah Kris terlihat bersih tanpa luka. Kini Taemin kembali memegang Rantai yang mengeluarkan cahaya merah, dan dengan mudahnya Taemin memegang Rantai itu dan menariknya hingga lepas dan rantai itu hilang seperti abu.

"Hei…Bocah bagaimana kau melakukan itu."

"Tidak tahu Kai ahjussi, hanya menuruti insting Taemin saja."

Kris yang melihat kemampuan anaknya berdecak kagum, betapa hebatnya kekuatan taemin. Kris pun menggendong Taemin dan mengampiri Tao, memeluk malaikat cantiknya yng sudah lama ia ingin temui. Menangis, tentu Tao menangis di pelukan Kris. Memeluk devilnya yang sangat ia rindukan dan masih sangat ia cintai. Keluarga yang sangat bahagia.

"Okeh…acara keluarga-nya kita sudahi ,sebaiknya kita keluar."

Sindir Kai pada keluarga KrisTao,dan mereka semua pun keluarga dari tahanan itu. Berlari melewati lorong-lorong istana Devil. Namun, langkah kaki Tao terhenti ketika merasakan aura malaikat orang tuanya. Kris yang sedang menggendong Taemin langsung menghentikan langkahnny, begitu juga dengan Kai.

**-RUANG KERAJAAN DEVIL-**

"Sudah ku katakan Aku tidak menyembunyikan anak kalian."

Ucap Chanyeol pada Suho dan Lay. Kondisi di ruangan kerajaan Devil sangat berantakan akibat pertempuran yang sepertinya terlihat se-imbang. Terlihat HoMin sudah kelelahan akibat pertempuran fisik mereka, dimana tubuh mereka terdapat luka-luka cukup dalam. Sedangkan KyuSung tidak jauh berbeda dengan HoMin.

"HENTIKAAAANNN….!."

Teriak Tao masuk kedalam ruangan kerajaan, membuat semua yang berada di ruangan itu menegok dan menatap Tao dan Kris tidak percaya. Begitu juga dengan GyuGyu yang juga sudah datang bersama HunHan dan DO. Kini di ruangan ini semua berkumpul. Lay yang melihat Tao langsung menghampiri Tao dan memeluknya. Baekhyun yang melihat Kris bebas dari tahanan dan menggendong seorang anak kecil menjadi bingung dan bertanya.

"Kris anak siapa yang kau gendong."

"Bocah ini adalah anak Kris dan Tao."

Ucap Kai yang dengan se'enaknya memotong ucapan Kris yang baru saja mau membuka mulut. HoMin, KyuSung, ChenMin, HoLay dan ChanBaek langsung berteriak kaget serempat saat mengetahui kenyataan, bahwa bocah itu adalah anak Kris dan Tao. Dari kedua pihak tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa akan ada makhluk setengah malaikat dan Devil.

Tidak lama semua prajurit Devil masuk kedalam ruangan kerajaan, kini HoLay HunHan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, Taemin, Chenmin, Yunho dan Yesung terkepung dengan ribuan iblis yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Dan, Raja Chanyeol tertawa puas melihat semua musuhny terkepung. Baekhyun yang meminta Kris untuk menghampirinya menolak, dan Kris ingin melawan kerajaannya sendiri jika memang harus begitu.

"Sehun, Luhan ,D.O cepat kalian pergi dari sini."

Ucap Tao dengan tersenyum, kini Tao sudah menemukan Kris dan Tao tidak mau melihat sahabat-sahabatnya terbunuh. Dengan perintah Tao, GyuGyu membawa paksa mereka bertiga pergi menjauh dan membawa mereka bertiga pulang ke dunianya. Dengan perintah Chanyeol 20 iblis menyerang mereka, dan dengan kekuatan mereka dengan mudah di tumbangkan, lalu Chanyeol meberi kode dan 50 iblis lebih menyerang, Kris yang sedang bertarung juga kewalahan karena sedang menggendong Taemin, dan hasilnya Taemin terebut oleh iblis. Tao yang melihat-nya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Tao juga sedang bertarung, dan karena Tao kehilangan focus akhirnya Tao lengah dan kedua tangannya di tahan kebelakang oleh iblis lain. Kini Kris melihat jelas Tao yang sedang meringis kesakitan dan Taemin tertangkap sedang menangis memangil nama Tao.

"Hiks…momy, dady…Tolong Taemin."

"Jangan pernah menyentuh anak dan istri ku, dengan tangan kotor kalian."

Dengan brutalnya Kris menghabisi bangsa-nya sendiri dengan senjata yang berlumuran darah bangsa sendiri, yang ada di otak Kris sekarang menyelamatkan anaknya Taemin, melihat Taemin menangis sangat mirip dengan Tao dan itu membuat hati Kris terluka dan tersayat. Berhasil menyelamatkan Taemin Kris pun menggendong Taemin bermaksud membawa Tamein ke Tao dan menolong Tao tapi Kris tidak melihat sebuah pedang dari arah belakang menuju dirinya.

CRASSSHHH !

Benda tajam nan panjang itu tepat menembuh dada dimana selama ini jantungnya berdetak. Kris tertancap pedang dari arah belakang, Tao yang melihat langsung berteriak dan menghampiri Kris. Tidak peduli dengan pedang yang menacap Kris tetap berjalan menghampiri Tao dan menyerahkan Taemin.

"Hiks…Jangan tinggalkan aku, Jebal..hiks…hiks.."

"Dady…huweehh…."

Mendengar suara anak dan istri menangis membuat Kris makin terluka, ternyata ia tidak bisa menjaga kedua malaikat-nya dengan baik, membelai lembut pipi Tao dan Taemins ecara bergantian dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku ingin kau yang hidup dan menjaga anak kita."

Lay yang dari jauh melihat kisah cinta anak-nya sendiri menangis cinta-nya menjadi ikut menangis dan Lay menjadi muak dengan pertempuran ini, hingga akhirnya Lay mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya, sebuah cahaya putih sangat terang sekali membuat bangsa devil kewalahan dan tidak bisa bergerak akibat cahaya yang Lay keluarkan.

"TIDAK KAH KALIAN LIHAT MEREKA SEPERTI ITU KARENA KITA."

Teriak Lay, sungguh ia sangat muak dan kesal. Kenapa bangsa Agel dan devil tidak bisa hidup berdampingan, bukan kah mereka sama hanya warna saja yang membedakan mereka. Lay pun mengutarakan keinginan-nya sejak lama, bahwa Lay ingin sekali hidup saling berdampingan, rukunsehingga kedua belah pihak hidup damai dan bersahabat. Malaikat saja bisa bersahabat dengan manusia begitu juga Devil yang bisa bersahabat dengan manusia. Tapi, kenapa Devi dan Angel tidak bisa.

"Tao dan Kris bisa saling mencintai walaupun mereka berbeda, kenapa kita tidak mencoba untuk saling berdampingan satu sama lain."

Semua se-isi ruangan menjadi diam tidak bisa berbicara padahal Lay hanya membekukan tubuh para iblis hanya 2 menit. Yah…ucapan Lay membuat para iblis berpikir, dan Raja Chanyeol dan Ratu Baekhyun pun juga berfikir sama dengan Lay. Tapi itu semua terlambat kini Kris sudah tiada, sekarang yang ada hanya penyesalan.

"Taemin akan membuat dady hidup kembali mom."

Tao yang mendengar penuturan Taemin menjadi kaget, apa yang bisa bocah 1 tahun lakukan. Kai yang mendengar Taemin langsung memberitahukan kepada Suho dan Chanyeol selaku Raja dari kedua belah pihak, jika sebenarnya Taemin mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa. Dan, Kai juga memberitahu bahwa kekuatan Taemin bisa membantu membuat Kris hidup kembali dengan resiko Taemin akan menjadi manusia biasa yang tidak akan memiliki kekuatan apapun.

"Taemin tidak masalah menjadi manusia biasa, asalkan dady dan momy berada di sisi Taemin."

Baekhyun yang mendengar menjadi tersentuh, Taemin yang masih kecil dapat befikir dengan dewasa. Dengan, kekuatan Suho dan Chanyeol mereka pun melakukan upacara dimana Taemin berbaring tidak jauh dari tubuh Kris yang sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Chanyeol mengeluarkan cahaya hitam pekatnya dan Suho mengeluarkan cahaya putihnya sehingga kedua beda warna itu bertabrakan dan menyelimuti tubuh Taemin dan Kris secara bersaman.

~When Devil falling in love with Angel~

.

.

.

.

"Eomma DO….kapan baby-nya lahir."

"Lalu akan di kasih nama apa baby-nya ?."

Luhan yang sedang menggusap-usap perutnya yang terlihat besar karena Luhan sedang hamil anaknya Sehun. Menjadi tertawa akibat melihat tingkah lucu dari 2 namja yang sedang menatap dirinya.

"Baby-nya akan lahir 2 bulan lagi, dan sepertinya akan ahjumma beri nama Minho."

"Yak…Taemin, Zelo jangan ganggu Luhan hyung."

Yah…2 namja yang tadi bertanya pada Luhan adalah Taemin anak dari KrisTao dan Zelo anak dari KaiSoo. Heran kenapa Anak KaiSoo cepat tumbuh besar seperti Taemin, itu karena Kai adalah iblis membuat pertumbuhan Zelo menjadi tidak biasa seperti anak manusia lainnya. Kini usia Taemin kalau usia langit sudah 2000tahun, sedangkan Zelo berusia 18000tahun. Tapi dimata manusia yang melihat Taemin dan Zelo terlihat usia seperti anak 16 tahun.

"Kai ahjussi ga keren."

"Appa ku keren Taemin hyung."

"Dady ku yang lebih keren."

Kini Taemin dan Zelo sedang berdebat siapa yang lebih keren. Yah…sebenarnya mereka HunHan, KaiSoo dan KrisTao sedang berkumpul bersama. Sejak kejadian 2 tahun lalu di pertempuran langit. Kris berhasil di selamatkan oleh kekuatan Taemin yang berkorban menjadi manusia biasa. Kedua kubu Angel dan Devil pun memutuskan untuk hidup berdampingan. Dimana ,sesekali sering terlihat di langit Angel dan Devil tertawa bersama. Dan, setelah pertempuran itu Kai melamar DO dan tidak lama DO mengandung anak Kai sama seperti Taemin dulu, pertumbuhan anak Kai sangat cepat. Dan, awal tahun kemarin HunHan menikah dan sekarang Luhan sedang menggandung.

"Huweeehhh….Taemin Hyung jahat."

BRUKKKK…BRAKKKKK…PRAAANGG…BUUUGGHHHH…..

"Yak…. jangan bilang sekarang Zelo yang mempunyai kekuatan seperti Taemin dulu."

**FIN**

**DON'T FORGET REVIEW **

Pasti ending ya aneh ya ._.a

Mianhae….abis bingung bikin ending ya (u.u) #plak

Jeongmal mianhae…TELAT UPDATE -_-a

Ada urusan pribadi yang menyita waktu banyak ~^^

Untuk FF yang lain nyusulnya, lagi ga ada ide soal ya -_-a

**THANKS TO : **

**Anyta, Tania3424, ****lyaSiBum****, YuniNJ, ****ayulopetyas11****, ****miszshanty05**** , Park jooyeon soo, **

**Aiiu d'freaky**** , ****Lylyda****, ajib4ff, ****HannaNick09****, onix hangel , KwonLee1812, ****putchanC**** , **

**ICE14**** , ****nobellawibowo30****, ****imroooatus****, Polaris118 , ****NanaFujoshi**** , taoris shipperrr, **

**Oline, kang hyun yoo, Yui the devil, ****Uchiha Aira****, lee eun san, ****Nurull F. Heryanaaa****, **

** , ****PandaMYP****, ****Riyoung Kim**** , love sehun, ****Zetta Ichi Kyu****,**

**Byun Baekhyun, ****vickykezia23**** , Anyta, tao pandanya kris, hungrybirds, JinK 1314, ****kireimozaku****, ****kireimozaku**

**Nama yang di atas yang review di chapter 6 ^^ **

**Terima kasih telah mereview dan membaca FF ku~^^**

**Mianhae ga bisa balas review kalian,**

**dari chapter 1 sampai chapter 6 kemarin aku baca review kalian^^**

**review kalian bikin semangat :D**


End file.
